


Worthy

by thejeeperswife



Series: Rebalance [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age - Various Authors, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't copy to another site, Engagement, F/M, Future Father-in-Law, Future Son-In-Law, Mage-Templar Dynamics (Dragon Age), Mages, Satinalia, Soulmates, Takes places between Chapter 47 and 48, Templars, supplemental, twin flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejeeperswife/pseuds/thejeeperswife
Summary: Cullen and Evie will announce their engagement during a Satinalia ball.  Past horrors slowly fade from recent memory, while new foes linger on the horizon.  There are several loose ends that leave the twin flame bonds unsteady.  Cullen’s sacrifice during the last great battle makes Evie never want to leave his side.However, Bann Trevelyan requests Cullen and the nobleman take a short four-day trip to a Free-Marches Templar Order mine.  Cullen must face his own unfinished proprieties, especially regarding Evie’s father.  The two men are at a standstill.  For this Satinalia exchange to occur, Cullen must face mounting concerns and doubts about himself.Is Cullen worthy of Evie’s love?  Can he support his bond when she will lose so much by becoming his bride?  Does Bann Ian support their future union?  Or is Cullen too broken to achieve a happy ending after so much chaos?Story’s Theme Song:  “Losing It All” by Anberlin
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Rebalance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691371
Comments: 40
Kudos: 22





	1. *Come Back To Me*

**Author's Note:**

> The "Burnt Twin Flames" Universe is back! XD! I promised you all some fluff/smut while tying up some loose ends between Chapter 47 and Chapter 48. I hope you enjoy this small short story about Cullen and Evie!
> 
> If you have not read [Burnt Twin Flames](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215502), I highly suggest you do so to understand the soulmate universe and Evie and Cullen's relationship.
> 
> The fantastic and talented [Nova_mm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_mm) designed an amazing celtic design for this supplemental as part of a recent giveaway. It holds a major role in the story! Go check it out [on my Tumblr!](https://thejeeperswife.tumblr.com/post/614665660918792192/the-fantastic-and-talented-novamm66-gifted-me) Go follow her on [Tumblr](https://novamm66.tumblr.com/) too!
> 
> NSFW! NOT SAFE FOR WORK! NSFW!
> 
> Chapter Song: “Howl” by Florence + the Machine  
> All my stories have theme song playlist for the overall story and each chapter. This supplemental's playlist is under "Burnt Twin Flames" list on [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3A38Ls3oyLlGhOL5glNveU?si=k7qgcKNvROSJhcHSgXiM0g) and [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLw4onCkm8zQa--bPhxvzSKBq4RS7T1iM9). Check them out and subscribe!
> 
> Evie and Cullen can communicate through their spiritual bond.  
> Evie's bond thoughts are _ITALICIZED_.  
> Cullen's bond thoughts are **BOLDED**.
> 
> NSFW! NOT SAFE FOR WORK! NSFW!

Evie’s back hit the bookshelves, her hands gripping Cullen’s cheeks and jaw like he might disappear if she let go. She clawed his neck and shoulders. The passionate woman wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her dress skirts to her hips. His tongue searched her mouth and almost reaches her throat in its intensity. She pushed back by rolling her hips into his abdomen. His rough wool tunic felt magical against her tingling clitoris. Cullen groaned, both at the suggestive intent and the slight twinge right under his ribs.

Evie sent a healing spell to the tender wound by sliding her hand down and cupping where she knew that cursed scar laid. It never left her consciousness awake or asleep. _He’s alive. I’m alive. I lost him just a few seconds, but it felt like a lifetime. I can’t live without him._ Her gripping legs urged him closer. Her body ignored the stiff spinal pains from being thrusted harshly against the old unvarnished bookshelves. There was little space between them to allow her to untie his trouser strings and free that mass she yearns for since that night two months ago.

“Maker, I want you.” Cullen confessed against her lips. It rewarded him with a nibble against those scarred lips and tongue twisting and turning with his. His fingers slip up her left thigh. 

Even after so many make out sessions, Evie still jolted when his callused fingers grazed the toughen skin from Desire’s backdraft burns. But the palm and fingers continue until Evie arched her back and huffed her frustration. Those learning fingers slim over her folds, front to back. Every nerve blazed and clenches. The knight bit her exposed shoulder. Her white dress today was naturally loose, knowing it was only a matter of time Cullen would pounce. Every shadowy corner on Epona Isle saw their frantic attentions by now.

“Maker’s breath, no smalls…?” He shivered at the knowledge. “You knew this was coming.” He rolled his hips, his shaft hard and just waiting to fill her from behind his smalls and tied leather trousers.

Evie just whispered against his lips, refusing to separate for a second. _He’s alive. I lost him, but he’s alive!_ “I saw your dreams. I’m insulted you did not invite me.”

As soulmate bonds, Evie and Cullen could enter one another’s dreams. Alas, the last sexual dream either bond shared last month, they awoke and nearly broke a dividing rule Bann Ian demanded until their wedding day: no intercourse. Until they marry, they must uphold that specific rule to avoid scandal and rumors that Evie broke aristocratic etiquette. If she got pregnant before their wedding, people will question Bann Ian why he allowed this unconventional marriage. They will analyze the bond, thus likely discover she was an apostate. 

While dreaming is the best place to have such activities to uphold those family wishes, the experiences left both bonds more frustrated and dying to cross defined lines. They could not trust their bodies. After waking up naked and nearly penetrating Evie last month, Cullen avoided risking it again.

“Your dreams are not any purer, Eve.” Cullen smirked, kissing up and down her bare neck. “You were the one who agreed to these rules.”

Evie rolled her bright green eyes before nipping Cullen’s shoulder. “And you’re on a short leash with Father. If you hadn’t agreed too, he would make you an eunuch and I…” She thrusted her hand between their warring hips. She grabbed the hard mass barely contained in the leather trousers. “…want to fuck this too much to see it thrown into the ocean.”

Cullen stilled, thinking about her reason. “I would like to remain whole too.” He kissed her nose. His fingers brushed against her folds. Thank the Maker her father did not specify _exactly_ what he meant by intercourse. The slower Cullen went, the more Evie desired him. At least some pleasures were still available…as long as Bann Ian did not find out. 

“I’m sorry.” Cullen sighed and hugged her close.

Evie knew it was not about the celibacy agreement. Her heart jumped into her throat. “There is nothing to be sorry for. The timing…the stress…We’ll just have to try again.”

Cullen cupped her jaw with his other hand, while the other refused to leave her slick crotch. “I _felt_ how much you prayed that you were already with child. It was only two times in the cache room, but you begged the Maker for it to catch.” 

Evie did not know what to say, only shrugging. “We could have married instantly then. Fuck the scandal and the parties. Or the questions about us. We could handle it. The nobility already think I’m a bastard, despite it being absolute bullshit. I was a fragile, premature baby, but they only questioned my mother’s morals. Me in a rushed marriage with a commoner? I would have loved every bloody minute as we ran away into the sunset.”

Cullen kissed her softly. “But _I_ care. I’m slightly relieved. I want everything right for you, Eve. You deserve the world without the ridicule or blame. It takes my entire templar restraint to not kick and choke all those idiots. Thus why I annihilate a training dummy a week.”

Evie nodded, her nose rubbing against his. “I wish we did not need to do the Satinalia ball. I hate how all the women ogle you like a piece of meat. They know we are ‘courting,’ but they still try to steal you away. I thought only Orlesians did _that_.”

The templar held her like the most precious thing in the world. “Thank you for the mental support during their _pawing_. I didn’t know I would be so repulsed by any other touch but yours. Some fears and aftershocks remain from Kinloch Hold.” His hand moved a little back to cup her left butt cheek. He lifted her higher against the bookshelf.

“They shouldn’t touch you _period_.” Evie hissed through her teeth. “I have a list of people who do. I plan to burn them alive the day you let me.”

Cullen’s chuckles grew, a quick kiss against her lips. “I love you, my Lady.”

Evie cannot stop hearing that. Her stomach flipped every time he uttered those majestic words. “I love you, my Fereldan Lion.” She frowned while leaning into his forehead. “I don’t want you to go.”

Another finger grazed over her tight entrance. She felt the tackiness against her inner thighs from her mounting lust. Cullen nudged his nose against her jaw, peppering her neck with soft kisses and suckling. “It will only be only four days. Your father swore it should be a quick trip. He wants to introduce me to the main mines that supply the Order. I think he has an idea to put me in charge.” Cullen shuddered at the idea. “I’m a knight, not a businessman. He won’t get that through his scary skull.”

Evie rolled her bright green eyes again. She felt in his spirit there was more about this trip than he was admitting. It made her quite nosy.

“I feel you pushing, Evie.” He caught her poking his hidden thoughts.

Evie pouted. “I know we agreed to not pry about stuff we must keep from one another. It’s just I’m a curious cat.” She rubbed her folds against his index finger. Cullen moaned against her cheek. “I can tell there is more going on.” She exhaled and grimaced. “But I will keep away.” She withdrew the spiritual will, trying to poke at Cullen’s little secret.

“I could say the same about your wedding dress.” Cullen scratched at the images Evie knew about her wedding dress. It will take months to make. Thankfully, their union is not until Summersday.

“There is little to it right now.” Evie bopped his nose with her index finger. She caressed the shell of his ear. She loved seeing it turn scarlet in both lust and embarrassment. “It is just a concept right now.”

“You could walk down the aisle in a burlap bag, and I would still think you the most gorgeous woman in Thedas.”

“I could always do so naked.” She winked with her iconic mischievous grin.

A single finger slid into Evie’s entrance. She gasped as the pressure, her body sent back to that night in the caves. She wanted to be full again. She wanted connection with Cullen completely again. She was an absolute sex addict now. Oh, how she loved this man and what his shaft did inside her.

“I’m not sharing you.” He slid the finger in and out of her at a slow, tortuous pace. “I will only get to touch this cunt. I will be the only one to worship this pure body. You’re _mine,_ Evelyn.”

Evie panted, her head cocked back and allowing him to slowly pump into out of her body. In the months since destroying the Formless One, Cullen and Evie learned about one another intimately beyond genital penetration. They promised to not have intercourse. Summersday was too far away. 

The pair used a newly built secret passage between their rooms, once part of smuggling routes within the manor. They spent many nights just learning about each other’s bodies before falling asleep in in sweat, legs, and tangled arms. They were both novices to lovemaking, but their connection allowed them to sense without a single word. Both bonds were excellent listeners who pay attention to even fluctuation through their bonds.

“That’s why you dressed this way.” Cullen concluded, hearing Evie’s vision of their previous secret encounters. “You knew tonight we could not sleep together. They’ll monitor in my room so we can leave at dawn.”

“I don’t want you to go.” Evie mewled as a second finger penetrated her vagina. He has not pumped them higher than just inside her entrance for the last few minutes. She wanted _more!_ He just stretched her like he may surprise her with his girth and throw caution to the wind. He refused to circle her clitoris with his idle thumb. Not even the Promisers tortured her like this that terrible night. “I haven’t been away from you since you landed on the island. You could-“

Evie’s deepest fear has already happened once. She grasped his soul right at the Veil. She hollered and scream for the Maker to not take him. Patricia and her damn dagger. While Cullen did saved everyone, but he _died_ doing it. Evie refused to let go. The spirit bonding them stretched to hold on to both souls. For a second, Evie thought she will die with him, float into the afterlife with him until their bonds were born again.

The mage’s hand rubbed his tunic right under the ribs. She felt him wince again from the still healing wound. She must touch the scar tissue and feel that pain inside her. It meant they both still lived. “Don’t leave me…”

Cullen stopped his fingering for a moment. Those amber eyes locked on her bright green orb. “I’m _never_ away from you, Eve. Any moment—well, except one specific soon—you can jump into me and see through my senses. You and I are attached soul and heart. Remember, we tested the distance when you had to go to Ostwick City, and I remained on the isle training those recruits. Wherever the Fade is, we are still connected just like we are right now.”

Evie petted his face, his afternoon stubble already texturing his pale Fereldan skin. “But, to touch you…”

“Then let me leave you a parting gift, my Lady.”

The mage watched as Cullen fell to his knees. He rolled up her dress until literally tied to the shelf behind her. He nudges her leg knee over his shoulder. He moves a sturdy chair towards them, his fingers still buried inside of her. He lifts her other knee and rest her foot on the chair.

Evie caught what he was planning. Her love of dancing and rogue training allowed her to stretch her legs wide up. Her cunt displayed for this kneeling man. Did they close and lock the door to the secret library?! Maker, if Revered Mother Moira walks down the staircase, she will get quite a show. Cullen and Evie will die by dinner!

Cullen heard her concerns. “Already done. You think I would follow you down here in that alluring dress and _not_ locked the door from the inside?”

“You didn’t last time.” Evie remarked, almost in a side split between Cullen and the chair. Her arousal began to run down her leg. Cullen saw the glint from Evie’s magelight beside him. He licked the nectar slowly up to the connection between her hip and thigh. Evie huffed and clawed at the bookcase behind her. Her other hand followed Cullen’s shoulder and into his hair. He loves it when she entwines her fingers into his natural curls.

Cullen moaned and licked his lips once cleaning Evie. “Good thing you wore pants that day. It just looked like we were leaning over the map instead of me pawing your breasts and circling your clit from behind.”

“Did you confess it afterwards, Templar?” Evie sighed, feeling him scissor inside of her. He wanted her stretched just right for his mouth. He loved her natural nectar. She felt his taste bud tingling every time he ate her out. Evie wondered if his addiction for her body overruled his desire for lyrium.

Cullen blushed a little, his nasal breath fluffing her pubic hair. “Maker no!” He turned scarlet. Then, that smug smirk drew his scarred lip taut. “You confess your sins.” Cullen’s husky baritone rumbled inside Evie, leaving her panting. He stuttered a moment. **Maker, I love your scent.** Evie felt his urges to defy her parents’ rule. His want was her desire. “You and I aren’t sinning, my yearning Phoenix. This is holy _worship_.” He kissed her southern lips. “These are hymnal praises.” His tongue pressed and twirled around her pearl. “This is my heaven…”

That terrific touch finally pressed and encircled her clitoris. Evie quickly summoned a silence bluff over them both as she cried out. Tears nearly spill from her bright green eyes. Cullen continued slowly. He wanted to hear all her wanton sounds both from within and outside their bond.

Evie’s fingers clawed and scrunched in Cullen’s tossed hair as that sinful tongue slowly glanced up and down her whole groin. He caught every pleasing drip. He moaned and rasped deep in his throat every so often, catching Evie off guard. She yelped, his beautiful baritone shivering every nerve in her body.

Cullen felt what his practiced motions did to her. He stopped at her entrance, the tip of his tongue circling it like a shark but never entered…yet. Evie via their bond begged for his penetration. His finger still laid at her entrance. They needed to itch the inner nerves deep inside where only those long fingers and member grazed. Every time Evie touched herself, it did not work. Only Cullen. Only that blasphemous tongue!

“I could live here…” Cullen moaned against her labia. If it was not for their natural connection, Evie would never hear the word and desire dripping from this talented man. Her whines and begging even stretched the silence spell’s strength. Then those two fingers struck up inside her fast. His fingernails grazing that enticing spot. Evie saw sparkles in her vision. She wailed at the sensations as those fingers twisted and scrunched inside her. 

“My Lady…My fire goddess Phoenix…” Cullen worshipped on his knees and her leg thrown over his right shoulder. His finger began pumping long and hard in and out of her. Evie cried in mirth as those stubble lips sucked her clitoris. She felt his teeth slightly nibble, but no pain.

Evie floated away as he worshipped and praised her body. He only touched her groin, but she will protest if those callused hands wandered away. His other hand massaged her behind, clawing and scratching at the tough burnt skin. _Yes, mark me, my Lion. I am your humble lioness. Feast on me. Replace the scars with your love._

The mage did not know she could bend that far back, but she pressed herself off the bookshelf. She smelled herself from this angle. She could see her bare arse being pawed and massaged by his sword hand.

Then he jolted into her again, but it was his tongue. Finally! Evie covered her mouth with the bookshelf hand to contain the scream, feeling his textured tongue so deep inside her. He suckled and licked, never a drop of her escaping his mouth. His slick fingers moved to the external bundle of nerves, rubbing and massaging hard and fast. He was ready to hear her orgasm. He commented before it was the most beautiful sound he ever heard. Cullen reveled every time he brought her such pleasure and mirth.

She was close. Just a little more. She tried to tame the ash and sparks swirling around her. Only one spark will ignite this old library. Cullen purged her mana to contain the possible inferno. Evie did not care, just as long as he synced that tongue and fingers together-

Evie’s thrusted out her chest as her cry of absolute bliss pulsed out of her. Any mana not purged by her bond puffed out and tossed books and scrolls everywhere. Cullen did not stop as her walls tightened around him and those talented fingers coaxed and extended the release. It just kept going. She touched her peaking nipples under her dress, while her lips craved to kiss him and taste the meal he seduced from her. The world was bright green and amber as her emotions flowed between the bonds. She felt him dying to follow her over this euphoric cliff.

Another wave hit her. Cullen just kept going. She cannot stop the orgasm; she does not want it to end. This lion will not let her relax until she gives him everything. Cullen always holds her whole being in his hands. Evie’s soul left her body. He must be bald from her tugging and clawing.

Oh, a glorious paradise just for Cullen and her.

 _I want you in me!_ Evie hissed through their bond as the high slowly leaves her.

**We are getting there. Just a little longer.**

Cullen removed his lips and fingers from her groin. Evie barely has the strength to keep her split. Her feet slipped from the chair, but Cullen was there on the hair floor to catch her. She hugged him close, sighing and panting in his ear. His touch was soft, not the aggressive demands to her quivering cunt like before.

_Don’t leave me…_

**I will be back before you know it.**

_I won’t sleep while you are away._

**I won’t either**.

Evie felt Cullen pick her up and sat her in his lap. He took a seat in the chair used to keep Evie open for his feast. They just relaxed for a while, listening to each other rapid hearts and tired souls. Cullen pulled out a handkerchief to wipe his face and between her legs. It was the same cloth he asked Evie to bathe with a few times. **I love your orange and clove scent.** She knows he is saving it for his trip. He cannot go anywhere with something smelling like her. This worship today was to keep her scent on him and on his lips.

Evie turned her head just enough to kiss his chin. He knew the cue, leaning down to kiss her softly. Her nectar had dried on his skin, but she still tasted it on his lips and tongue. He watched her, bashful for his action. Evie sent a message of calm, happiness, and thanks for such a wonderful experience.

 _It was what I wanted._ She admitted through their bond. Her right slipped between them and pressed the still girth member in his pants. _May I?_ She enjoys learning about his shaft. She has yet to allow oral completion, but she wants to. Evie worried it will remind him of his torture. _I want to taste you now…_

Cullen kissed her nose, and smirks, “How about a welcome home present? Something for me to look forward to.” That smug grin brightened his whole face. He knew she cannot resist that.

“Come back as fast as possible.” She lifted the hand that played with her so successfully and sucked his middle finger deep down her throat. She sucked her drying nectar from each digit, her bright green eyes shimmering and locked on his amber gemstones. She slowly pulled back, a pop at the end of the tip. “Promise?” She sassed with a perked brow.

Cullen shuddered and tightly hugged her. “Maker, yes.” He whispered into her tossed auburn hair. “I love you, Eve. I _will_ come back to you.” His willpower overrode any panic and concern about this strange trip.

“You better, or I am kicking your arse…” Evie muttered into his chest. She can hear his heart beat in her ear. “I love you, Cullen…Come back to me safe and in one piece.”


	2. Approval

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best written chapter but I did my best. Enjoy. Have a happy week!
> 
> Chapter Song: “Blanketed In Snow A Place Returned” by CFCF
> 
> Cullen's bond thoughts are **BOLDED**.  
> Evie's bond thought are _ITALICIZED_.

Cullen had not been exactly looking forward to this excursion. 

Firstly, it required Evie and him to be away from each other. That never happened more than a few bells since Cullen arrived on Epona Isle over five months ago. While they both needed time apart, they both wallowed and whined until they were physically back together. Lady Gwen giggled at their solemn faces, while Esme wanted to puke.

Even when the bonds argued—which was often if regarding future missions and each other’s safety—they separated and found some activity to do alone until their tempers simmered. They could sense how angry each other were. Cullen realized quickly that Evie’s was explosive, but did not burn long. Only if it was something that threatened her inner tenets and beliefs did she continue to hold whatever grievance against said person. 

Cullen found it took more to make him angry or emotional, a side product of templar training. However when he it that “roaring moment” as Evie called it, it took at least a night to relax. She would allow him to vent while combing his hair this her fingers until his rational mind came back to him. If the anger was about something she did, he found he could not keep the anger glowing because she would feel it. She would want to fix the hurt, the pain rippling through their connection.

Maker, the makeup passions were fantastic too.

The two months since Patricia’s invasion allowed the engaged couple to learn about each other without stress and potential end of the world looming over their heads. The time was strange for both people. Cullen was used to being busy in a Circle, while Evie typically traveled and ran missions for the Reformists. Revered Mother Dorothea told both bonds to pause regarding anything Reformist related they might want to do. The war between the cultists and the Reformists shifted dramatically since Patricia’s assault. The two main characters involve stopping the Promisers needed to lie low, focus on their future married life, and prepare before battling against templars like Knight-Commander Meredith Stennard.

Evie and Cullen were not idle people, but reluctantly accepted the orders. Cullen’s health slowly improved, the single dagger wound healed but still stung if Cullen twisted wrong. Evie needed society to see her as a noble lady whose sister tragically died in the hurricane and “gossip” about the gas explosion on the isle during the last major hurricane. 

Furthermore, a templar knight courted a minor bann’s surviving daughter. Cullen and Evie needed people to believe their whirlwind story of daring rescue and summertime romance. The nobility must accept a noble woman marrying a foreign commoner and that their marriage that had _nothing_ to do with Patricia’s death and soulmate bonds. The more the pair told the happier moments of their love, the more society will not question the hidden bits.

So, the bonds suffered the society’s stupidity. Cullen found ways to avoid most parties, always having an excuse involving the Order or a new task much to the chagrin of the other noble ladies wishing to steal him away. Alas, he felt bad abandoning Evie to the huffy women so stuffy and snide that rarely bit their tongues. Evie allowed the whispers roll off her shoulders, dismissing them as common bullshit. However, she did not have a ship anymore to go and remove herself from that filth. The inferno mage never wanted to subjugate Cullen to that stupidity. So, when she returned home, Cullen held her and smoothed the mental damage from those Orlesian wannabes.

As for the knight-lieutenant, Cullen reported to the Ostwick Circle and Ostwick’s Grand Cleric. Bann Ian Trevelyan pressured the Chantry, showing Cullen was a fine, talented officer. He offered reports containing what occurred on the isle that hurricane night. The told story was how Cullen defended the weak from rogue lyrium-high knights and smugglers. While true, Cullen felt strange about lying to his Order, but it was necessary. Between that and Cullen’s remarkable records, the Circle asked him to aid their struggling recruits until spring. 

The Grand Cleric handled Meredith’s demands to send Cullen to Kirkwall. Revered Mother Dorothea with some other Chantry and Order supports nullified his previous reassignment and had him temporarily stationed at Ostwick’s Circle. Of course, Meredith knew what was happening, but could do nothing to stop it. Her major allies were dead. The final Promiser assault ended in failure. The Reformists just gained one of the most powerful soulmate bonds this generation. Dorothea’s Reformists dominated at the moment. Her bard, Leliana, and her warden bond Maya Amell, Cullen and Evie, _and_ the Right Hand of the Divine Cassandra Pentaghast-Trevelyan with Evie’s brother, Rian, all stood behind her that very few Promisers and extremist could do anything. Meredith specifically knew when she needed to lick her wounds and back away from the war momentarily.

Besides, new Kirkwall reports stated there was a new headache for the Promiser knight-commander. That hurricane that ‘drowned’ Patricia also shipwrecked that pirate ship that aided _The Rising Phoenix_ against the Qunari. The Arishok himself now sat stranded in Kirkwall! Furthermore, there was a Fereldan refugee running around with a gang of vigilantes messing in the Gallows’ business. News from the Reformist contact, Knight-Lieutenant Rylen in Starkhaven, remarked the refugee was a possible apostate.

Oh, that must burn the Gallow’s ironclad knight-commander to no end.

Cullen shook his head, his thoughts drifting while riding through the Ostwick countryside. A small bed of snow blanketed the ground, but melted into mush on the muddy road. The snow barely covered the short grass. By now in Honnleath, the season’s second major storm would have dumped a foot of snow over his old family farm. With the seaside climate and norther latitude, snow rarely thickened. Still, Evie prayed for a snow for Satinalia.

Satinalia.

That led Cullen to the second reason he was not thrilled about this trip. Being away from Evie already torn him to pieces. Just kissing her goodnight and only glancing in her room before dawn nearly made him cancel this purposeful adventure. She tossed and turned asleep; her sleepy anxiety filtered through him. She felt alone without him. He felt lost without her.

The reason why this trip was an absolute nightmare still eyed Cullen like a rabid mutt that he needed to decapitate behind the barn. Cullen’s amber scowl peaked from under his hood at the older man admiring the landscape. In the two months since that horrible night, Bann Ian and Cullen spoke little, each having a role to undo Patricia’s mess. However, when the bann proposed this journey and its underlining purpose, Cullen finally relented. He could not avoid his future wife’s father forever.

Per the bann’s request, Cullen did not wear his templar armor.  After all, he was on leave from normal duty and did not representing the Order. Instead, House Trevelyan commissioned him a traveling suit of armor that was more slimmed down, but not lacking protection. The engraved enchantments alone made Cullen feel invincible. Unlike the two house guards and Knotts, Cullen did not wear the extra layered gambeson or thick cloak to keep out the winter cold. He was already sweating in the layers he wore. Silly northerners and their mild winters.

The templar’s Fereldan-inspired fur cloak sat tied to his stallion’s saddle when he will never need it. The one time he wore it in Ostwick, people thought he was an Avaar about to raid, rape, and pillage. Evie told him to wear it everywhere now just for the reactions. Of course, the mischievous woman made a comment through their bond about playing Avaar _very_ alone. Cullen spat it his ale across the tavern. Hemmingway immediately caught on just by watching the templar’s shifting blushes and busted out laughing.

Maker’s breath.

Cullen’s gaze shifted from the nobleman to the elven rogue riding beside him. In the two months since the shipwreck, Knotts regained most leg use. However, Cullen was wary of the elf. Hemmingway explained their spirit Cole assisted by being drawn more through the Fade than usual. Every so often, the elf’s glowing eyes shifted to icy blue as the spirit worked through him. The templar struggled to define if Knotts was an abomination or just a man who had a spirit willing its existence to assist him. He grunted words more, which always cleared a room. The words were not his own, but Compassion wishing to help those around the elf. 

The elf’s new dynamic unsettled Cullen, challenging everything they taught him at the academy. However, the knight wondered if he would be quick enough to slay the throwing knife rogue before getting five knives in the chest. Knott’s vest of knives always had one blade missing, the very one in Cullen’s boot sheath. While he had replaced his boot dagger after dropping him in the sea, the knight always felt like he needed that throwing blade around for demons. Knotts did not ask for it back like that spirit Cole knew Cullen’s somewhat superstitious luck in items. With Branson’s coin around Evie’s neck, the throwing blade became Cullen’s new little enchantment.

 _Speaking of coins._ That little Free Marcher lilt tickled inside his left ear.

Cullen smirked. Of course Evie listened then. The farther they travelled along the shore and inland, the connection between them remained the same. Unlike other bonds where distance did slowly weaken their communication, Evie and Cullen did not suffer from that limitation. At least, they talk, observe, and jump into each other’s mind. 

Alas, there was a long list of negative consequences between the powerful bonds. They could not draw lyrium or mana from each other. Silences on either person still wreaked havoc and major wounds still transcend the distance. Evie cannot heal him from so far away either. They were not unbeatable, just more influenced to fully bonded side effects.

 _Women at some old hag’s salon mocked me today about why I was showcasing an old coin and not ‘proper’ jewelry._ Evie snarled in his mind. Cullen chuckled, sensing her irritation. _The hosting old bat wore so many stones she looked like a lit Satinalia tree! If she wants to hide her hanging boobs and wrinkly skin, she should avoid shiny things. Sheesh!_

Lady Gwen mentioned at last night’s dinner she will drag Evie to shore and stay at their townhouse while the bann and he were gone. Evidently, Evie disliked playing the polite, noble lady with the city’s other uptight maidens. Knowing her, she will sneak out after dinner with Hemmingway and drink at a dock tavern and challenge sailors to a drinking contest until Hemmingway has to drag her home.

 **Keep your shots to a minimum, my Lady.** Cullen advised, knowing it was falling on deaf ears. **I really don’t want to wake up with a black eye before reaching the mine.**

 _That happened once!_ Evie huffed, her irritation rumbling through the bond. Her attention shifted a little. _You are really ansty._

Cullen exhaled, the truth of his restless still a guarded secret. He decided to select the next best anxious reason. **I am waiting for Knott to throw me from my horse, and your father bludgeon me for deflowering his noble-born daughter.**

Evie chuckled. _You’ve been jumpy for weeks. He’ll wait until you are not expecting it._

**So, be on my toes for the rest of my life?**

_Oh, don’t be dramatic. It’s your own fault to make sure there is at least two other people in the room when you two speak. You just need to be honest with him. I highly doubt he is hung up on it all. We promised him no intercourse until after we’re married._

**I think he believed that agreement covered other activities.** Cullen watched the topic of discussion. Bann Ian’s twin blades on his hip and back glimmered in the setting sun. They will need to camp soon.

_He would be a fool to assume. I take after him more than either of us want to admit. My father is dedicated, but he is not a saint. He believes I don’t know about the people he’s committed to death first as a rogue and the head of Reformists’ forces. He knew our full connection required us to be intimate. If he is hung up on that, I will have to remind him of that damn meeting he put me through when we hear Patricia left port._

Cullen hated keeping information from Evie, but she did not know the other major factor likely bugging Bann Ian. He blocked it with all his might just to keep the surprise he was working on. However, the restless hit on another aspect that tied to that surprise.

The knighted needed Evie to leave him alone to think and plan. **My Lady, it’s almost dusk. We’re searching for a place to camp soon. I need to keep my wits. You know, bandits or throwing knives.** Maker, he felt like a cad. He knew why she was interacting with him. If she can speak and jump into his body. It meant he was alive and well.

That woman’s fear of his death ruled her choices. Cullen did not know how to sooth her except a promise to never leave her. He could feel her stomping around her room, practically throwing belongings. Surana watched her by the dresser, whining. Cullen had the young mabari protect her while he was gone. Maybe his imprint mabari will keep her warm tonight.

It should be Cullen.

Cullen sighed and squeezed his eyes shut. **I’ll let you know when we’re settle and safe.**

 _You better!_ She snapped, then flopped down on her bed. _Sorry …just a wreck without you here. Some independent woman huh._

**You still are. Just the last few months haven’t been kind.**

Evie hummed while their connection closed to give him some peace. Cullen exhaled and rubbed his whiskey eyes. He released those hidden thoughts guarded by mental bricks and mortar. Maker, he hated it all.

“My daughter pestering you again, Ser Cullen?”

That bass boom jolted Cullen in the saddle. He swallowed hard. “She’s restless, sir.” Cullen avoided calling him by name. Yes, Bann Ian gave him leave before boarding the frigate for that faithful battle, but that was before all that night’s _activities._

“I know.” Bann Ian remarked with a bored scowl. 

The aging man did not look like a respectable nobleman on his steed, just a traveler with fellow friends. That was the point. Look like you have no wealth, and trouble will not hunt you as violently. That was why he asked Cullen to not wear his templar armor. Templars meant Chantry money. To ride everywhere in a carriage called bandits and other malcontents. If anyone attacked, the poor sods will receive a wrath Cullen waited for with a held breath. 

Bann Ian relished being the rogue they trained him to be. He was never supposed to lead his House. His elder brother and wife showed their wealth while travelling. It cost their lives and nearly killed their son, Rian. The Teyrn of Ostwick relied on Bann Ian’s espionage and network to keep power and peace. Being the seventh—or was it eighth—richest family in Ostwick, Bann Ian had the teyrn’s ear on all matters because he had all the information. The bann explained he kept his wealth low and invested with false names to keep his House out of constant public eye. They might seem lower on the totem pool, but it meant not as many eyes looking into their activities. 

With Bann Ian and his spymaster, the rumors swirling around Ostwick City about the conflagration seen from the isle were controlled and planted by his people. Everyone got their story straight about Evie’s back wounds saving the servants from shrapnel, Patricia’s Man O’ War sinking offshore with her on board, and the explosion from a natural gas well deep inside the isle lit by a forest fire. Cullen gawked at how easily the nobility bought it and everyone acted like it was the truth. Cullen was praised for protecting the family and being wounded by a rogue smuggler.

The story detailed smugglers ran aground after chasing Patricia to the isle. They thought the family was easy meat for ransom. That explained the trashed house and killed guardsmen. Because of the explosion, the bodies burned beyond recognition so no identification. No one could tell the difference between a gas fire and a magical inferno. The rogue templars were reported missing by their Circles, considered deserters who joined the mercenary smugglers wishing for lyrium to keep alive. 

Cullen found the whole thing and people’s acceptance quite troubling. However, isn’t that what the Chantry and Templar Order did to him training to be a knight? People buy lies because the world made people accept whatever leaders say. It made Cullen’s stomach twist.

Yet, the templar told the lies. Anything to protect Evie. No one can know about them or her mage status.

“Have you written to your family yet?” The bann questioned, glancing over his leather pauldron.

Speaking of keeping secrets…

Cullen gulped, rubbing his neck with his leather gloved hand. “Yes, on my whereabouts and meeting Evie…No, on the engagement and wedding, sir.”

Maker, that first letter was the most difficult notice Cullen ever penned. It will only be beaten by the one he needed to pen in the next few days. _Everyone_ will know what is going on Cullen’s life in the next month.

Bann Ian hummed to himself. “Is it _Evelyn_ that makes you pause?”

“No, Sir, it’s more to explain the situation of why I am in the Free Marches and how we met.” Cullen kicked his stallion forward to trot beside the nobleman. The sun dropped quickly in the sky. The air temperature dropped dramatically in the last few minutes, like the bann was preparing Cullen to freeze to death in the looming Vimmark Mountains ahead. “I expected Mia’s initial harsh response, but it was still startling.”

“From how you described her chess tactics, I have no doubt.” The man cackled deep in his throat. The sound echoed in all directions.

“I…told her about my transfer to Kirkwall and the hurricane. I assured her I was well and in your company.” Cullen explained it as much for himself as the bann. “I knew she would have questions of why I was not in Ferelden anymore and why I said nothing prior to leaving. I know she hurts from my lack of communication and not assisting the family during the Blight.”

The bann pursed his lips, his beard dusted with drops of melted snow that fluttered from above. “You have reasons, ones you and Evie are still recovering from and will take years to fully heal.” His swirling grey eyes studied the setting sun. “I had so many questions when my brother died, but my father refused to share. His insanity nearly peaked then. Even after my mother and father died, the answers eluded me.” His gaze flashed to Cullen. “You realize how much that irritates me.”

Cullen nodded, afraid to speak. The man spoke in double meanings. His comments spoke about his own questions that night fighting Patricia.

“Eve keeps assuring me it’s okay to be a little honest with my siblings.” Cullen continued, ignoring the stare leveled at his left cheek. “She wrote a letter to my family with mine. She introduced herself, assuring them I was well and cared for. We agreed to keep our…relationship unannounced until the next letter. When Mia’s response arrive, Eve asked excitedly to reply. I stalled. That was a month ago.”

Cullen flipped down his hood, his amber spheres leveled right back to Bann Ian. “My hesitancy is about worthiness, sir.” He exhaled, his personal struggle simmering over the last months. “There are many things I do not feel worthy to have. On top of that list is Eve’s heart and love. I’m not doubting our marriage, but more that I cannot provide her the life you supported.”

For a moment, Bann Ian looked like he smirked. That blasted beard covered his tells. It annoyed Cullen to no end. “I thought the exact same thing when I pined for Gwen.” The bann admitted, his voice softening. His tone always lost that edge when speaking about his ladyship wife. “I will give you a piece of advice, Templar. Never stop questioning that worthiness. For all my sins during my sixty-some years, I lay down by wife nightly and ask for her forgiveness like she is Andraste herself. She always gets that scold look she uses on Evelyn and Esme to sit straight at the dinner table. She leans over me and says there is nothing to forgive but to myself. We are own worst critics, Ser Cullen. You and I most of all. Our lives have molded us into such men.”

Cullen just listened as the words fall from this proud bearded man. For a moment, Cullen wished his father was the one sharing this knowledge and not his future father-in-law. However, maybe the bann knew Cullen struggled about doing the right thing for so long, just waited silently for Cullen to admit his self-failings. 

“But, Gwen’s words reminds me to think about being worthy of being her husband or just in her company.” The nobleman continued, his eyes focused on the shifting cold horizon. “Her judgement is all that matters, but I cannot shake off other’s words and actions. I did not kill that Tom Reiner who stabbed her in the gut that night. I wanted to. Evie’s magic healed Gwen when she reached out to save you, but it still does not quench that burning, raging deep inside. It reminds me I am as much as that young man my father and Uncle Philliam crafted me to be. That man also unwillingly married that hateful wench who bore that dreadful child that nearly killed all I love. I know everything about Reiner and House Callier, their daily routines and new secrets. Reiner might swore fealty now, but I trust him as far as I can toss him.”

The venom rolling off the father’s tongue felt like toxin leaching into Cullen skin.

Then, the older man sighed. “I must remember why Gwen is my foundation. She was the first person to not see me as a murdering tool for other’s gains. She saw a man who needed nurturing. She envisioned that somewhere inside this pitiful soul that I was worth of care and love. I already loved her at that point, trying to shield my damn first whore’s abuse. However, hearing her kindness even seeing the evil I committed in my family’s name every day made me want to believe her…and in myself.”

Bann Ian straightened his back. “The point is, Ser Cullen, you may question your worthiness, but it isn’t you who should determine it. Evelyn should. You and I both know her thoughts regarding you. Do I have a say…?” His eyes leveled at Cullen accusingly. “ _Yes. I am her fucking father._ ” Cullen nearly fell off his stallion. Every activity Evie and he committed over the months was probably in the father’s daily reports.

Bann Ian leaned his accusations back so the templar will not have a heart attack. “But what I can do to stop a love before time?” He muttered with a foggy breath. His swirling eyes glanced at Cullen. “For all your reservations about your family, yourself, and the prosperity for Evelyn, it is something you need to overcome yourself. Gwen reminds me every day that she finds me worthy. I have the money and titles to give her the perfect life, but that was not why she agreed to marry me. I nearly gave my aristocratic title and estate to Rian right then to marry her. She stopped me, stating it was selfish of me to do that to a young boy. She was right. All she stated was she only wanted my heart…even if it is so black and cold.”

The noble smirked at Cullen. “You are the road to recovery, Cullen. You are changing your perspective. I see it in your eyes the struggle while away from her. I think your siblings will see the man you are now and not the shadow that wandered this world before. You still see the shadow, but Evelyn only sees those pine sap orbs glowing fondly at her across the room. I know. I’ve watched you both since the moment you met. Your choices now are what matters.”

Cullen nodded. “I did many things out of order…but I would do it again in a heartbeat to protect and love Eve.” He rubbed his amber eyes. “Maker, my sister won’t believe I’m marrying a noblewoman. I never thought I would even marry. When you showed me the White Spire’s Grant Cleric approving our marriage, I nearly fell over. I expected a fight lasting _months_.”

Bann Ian chuckled. “My Uncle Philliam is over the moon about this. He personally worked with the Spire on the manner. Evelyn is his favorite family member. The man never leaves Orlais, but will come back to the isle for the spring nuptials. Do you think the Order could deny your request to marry its Free Marcher distributor’s daughter?! I’m insulted.”

Cullen winced. “That wasn’t what I meant. More about my social status…”

“You are in a better place than my Gwen was when we married.” Bann Ian grumbled with swirling eyes, glaring at the forest up ahead. “Yes, she was a descendant of a noble family, but that horse swallow from those blasted salon morons.” Cullen sat surprised at Bann Ian’s sailor talk. “To this day, they look at Gwen and Evelyn like lepers when they cheat and backstab each other. Evelyn goes to the dock taverns to find real friends, and I approve. I trust a sailor guarding my back from Darktown or the alienage over any aristocratic crotch rot!”

One guardsman behind them laughed. Bann Ian glanced over his shoulder, actually grinning. He knew these men well and trusted them on this journey. “Alas, I must play their fancy peace to bring peace and true belief in the world. Evelyn cares little for her status even though she acts nobler than any of those miscreants.” 

Those twinkling eyes flicked to Cullen. “And you, Ser Cullen. You still worry about a spinal blade from Knotts or me? Yet, you also know how to resolve the possible slant between us.”

Cullen gulped again, and put back up his hood. “This task we are doing now… _everything_ is because of your status and wealth. Can you not see what that means?”

“To you? Or your pride?”

The knight growled, his ambers locked on those Trevelyan eyes. “My parents raised me to do things right with my own hands. Now, everything is being given to me. This armor, this trip, the gala…You offered to give up your status for Lady Gwen, but I only have myself to offer to Evie. Don’t you see how that conflicts with my values?! I barely handled gifts as a child, let alone this!” He waved to the snowy landscape. The closer towards the mountain foothills they traveled, the more the snow stuck to the ground.

“And how long being a knight would it take for you to do this yourself?” Bann Ian hummed questioningly. “I offer this not because I think you never do this, but because I know what you and my daughter has should not be limited by finances and status. The only time when I question your worthiness for Evelyn’s hand is when you act both as wallowing idiot and a prideful moron.”

Cullen went to defend himself, but the bann held up his hand. “Let me finish, _boy!_ You and Evelyn will marry in the spring. When that happens, my name will not protect her anymore. If they discover her as a mage, it will be you two who suffers. All I can do is watch. By being her future husband, you vow to shield her no matter what comes your way. The storm brewing will be worse than that desire demon or Patricia. You flip between your ‘woe is me’ and prideful roars. Both are stubborn mules who trust little in this world. I’m sorry to disappoint you, _Ser_ , but to survive the hells waiting for you, you need to break those tendencies. I broke the chains and bend the bars containing me when I took Gwen’s hand and slip on that wedding ring. All that keeps me in the grey is knowing every night I will lay and love her until my last breath. I tell you such things not to scold or harm your pride, but to prepare you as I was not prepared when I became a husband, a father.”

Cullen bit the inside of his cheek. “It shouldn’t be you informing me, my lord.” Oh, how he missed his father right now.

Bann Ian pursed his lips, then huffed once. “Well, you’re a rough template for when Esme decides such life decisions. In typically Rian fashion, he was at the altar before I even got the invitation. Maker, he was in love with Lady Cassandra before meeting the woman.” His sparkling eyes flashed to the knight brooding beside him. “She kicked him in the groin the moment they met. Glorious. So, I had little practice for this fatherly duty. Esme will be a nightmare…”

The templar could not help chuckle at that. “Please let me be there for _that._ You might not be having this exactly lecture. You know he leans _other_ directions openly.”

“The moment he kissed Lady Josephine at that party I knew.” The nobleman smirked at Cullen. “Do not tell him I know. I want to hear it from him.”

Cullen rubbed his neck, his pride still aching but simmering. The bann’s fatherly advice gave him much to chew on tonight. “I’ll think about your advice, Sir.”

“Figure it out soon because whatever you decide tomorrow cannot be undone.” The mage’s father concluded, stopping his steed in the road. “We need to find a place to camp. We need to be ready and alert.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh nelly, father-in-law versus Cullen!
> 
> Do you agree with Cullen or Bann Ian? Does Cullen's doubts make sense or is this normal engagement jitters? Did you have a similar discussion with your parents or in-law like this? (I know the hubby did with both my parents. O_O!)
> 
> Let me know in the comments! Thank you for reading!


	3. *Show*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW! NOT SAFE FOR WORK! NSFW!
> 
> Chapter Song: “Crazy in Love” by Kadebostany (Originally performed by Beyoncé)
> 
> Cullen's thoughts are **BOLDED**.
> 
> Evie's thoughts are _ITALICIZED_.
> 
> NSFW! NOT SAFE FOR WORK! NSFW!
> 
> I hope everyone is safe and well during these crazy times.

Cullen avoided going to bed immediately, his mind still brooding over everything.

The five men established camp quickly. The travelers shared a sustaining dinner of druffalo jerky, nuts, and some baked stuffed rolls filled with cooked vegetables and sliced meats prepared by Lady Gwen. The Lady of the House also included some sugar cookie wafers from the isle’s bakery in Cullen’s meal. She knew he always needed a sweet treat before going to bed with his lavender tea, which was unfortunately missing that evening. Cullen nearly offered to share his cookies until he noticed the bann’s nightly brandy and chocolate fudge in his own pack. Lady Gwen thought of each person present, a mother to everyone who crossed her path.

In that first letter to Mia, Cullen described Lady Gwen like a woman who would accept anyone who needs a hug in a dark time. He described his first mourning tears for their parents had been with her holding him and singing a lullaby like a little boy waking up from a nightmare. He shared the most familial information in a way he wished he had shared his templar world with his farming parents. 

Cullen worded everything carefully and had Evie read it to not give Mia the wrong idea about how he felt about his own parents and that Lady Gwen was not replacing them. His future wife replied he did well. Mia asked in her response why he would not be that honest about Evie or anything else going on as he was about Lady Gwen. Lady Gwen’s role involved safer topics than the circumstances that landed him on Epona Isle or why Evie became his spiritual rock.

Of course, Mia picked up there was more going on between Evie and Cullen than he admitted. While Evie stated he could be a little more honest with his siblings, he was very protective of Evie like speaking about his love to anyone will shatter their beautiful life. He did not want to risk anything over letter that could threaten her mage status or his family. 

Still, when Cullen explained his care for Evie and the mage adding her own correspondence, Mia immediately replied with probing questions: You love her, don’t you? Will we get to meet her? When will you come to South Reach? We want to meet her! His sister’s response to Evie was more polite and focused on Cullen’s health than asking about their relationship. Mia asked Evie if he was eating right or lied about his initial hurricane wounds’ severity. The fire mage thought it hilarious while Cullen just rolled his amber eyes and grumbled about Mia’s wariness.

Now, staring into the fire, Cullen knew he needed to at least draft his next letter. They set the wedding for the spring so his family could come to Epona Isle. Evie _wanted_ them there to celebrate. She always remarked Cullen did not have people in his corner. He was just surrounded by a noble house and undercover society members fighting the floundering Chantry. _You need blood family support and representation. You cannot hide from them forever, _his Lady retorted, while they lied in bed one night. 

The soulmate bonds purposefully arranged that blasted Satinalia gala so their actual wedding could be private and with only close friends. Neither wished for the horrific nobility judging them. The bonds worked with Bann Ian on a compromise and decided an engagement party will satisfy the general aristocrats, Hopefully, it will not wound all those people who just wanted to say they attended and brag to those not invited. The Teyrn of Ostwick will even host the gala, recognizing his most trusted bann and his honorable family. 

It was only right to tell Cullen’s siblings such great and exciting news so they can plan. Cullen worried if he does not spill the beans before the gala, they will hear elsewhere. Maker, Mia will flip her lid! Evie’s new frigate will be done by Cloudreach. The new inferno captain already declared they can sail to Denerim and pick up his family as its maiden voyage. Trevelyan and Reformist rogues stayed in South Reach undercover to protect the templar’s loved ones should the cultists think about striking them in retaliation. It would be easy for those troops to transport Cullen’s siblings to the capital. 

Bann Ian stated any expense or loss of labor will be covered by him personally. “ _It is only right they are honored guests under my care and roof, Rutherford”_, the House’s leader commented one evening in the Drawing Room. The idea got Lady Gwen excited for so many Fereldans on the isle she redecorated a guest hall and suites in the Fereldan style. When Bann Ian and Cullen left that morning, she met with some cloth merchants on the best fabric that reflected the kingdom’s spring landscapes.

Once again, Cullen felt like he was not _earning_ and _showing_ he could financially care for his loved ones. Yes, Bann Ian stated he understood Cullen’s desire to be worthy of these rights as a man. The knight felt he just failed at yet another role. First, it was Kinloch Hold and his disgust and rage towards mages. Second, he did not step up as a brother and shield his family after their parents’ deaths. Third, he harmed and abused Evie during their bonding process. Fourth involved him proposing and taking Evie’s virginity, all the things done out of order.

The broken templar could go on and on about his mounting failures…

Cullen never thought he would marry. Templars rarely married; their dedication to the Order was all that mattered. Cullen accepted that when he took his Vigil. As a knight, he still sent wages to his family, especially after their parents’ deaths. If he could not leave the Order and assist them, at least his funds will aid them. 

Cullen wanted to do the same for Evie. By marrying him, she will not be a noble anymore, but he can at least build a home or _something_ for them. Evie consoled him once that they could just sail around the Free Marches and Ferelden for his different templar missions and live on board. The knight instantly vomited from just _thinking_ about seasickness!

From the whispers shared between Bann Ian, Lady Gwen, and their steward, they planned to hand the couple the isle and live on the House’s communal country estate on the mainland. It contained their agricultural crops and much of their distant family members. It also allowed the bann and wife to travel to Ostwick City more fluidly than by ship off the isle. 

By having full control over Morcant Estate, Evie and Cullen could continue their Reformist activities, including protecting the Sanctuary and the secret library. Revered Mother Dorothea asked the couple to be the Chantry cleric to conduct their ceremony, a high honor within the Reformists. _I have a proposal on your role in the Reformist, _she wrote in her official letter blessing the union. Evie and Cullen knew nothing about what she planned, but it was _major_.

However, Cullen was not raised by his parents to just have things _handed_ to him. A person earns them with their own hands and wits. The honor and joy of doing it yourself offered more rewards.

Mia acted in such honorable manners as the family clan leader. Mia announced in her written response she was to marry a local yeoman named Gareth Grieves. The man owned his own land. The Bann of South Reach encouraged laborers to his lands by gifting some fallow lands working his own fields in the spring and autumn. Mia assured Cullen she cared deeply for Gareth, but the gifted land will be her dowry. Gareth welcomed the Rutherford younger siblings like they were his own blood. Mia might not have said she loved Gareth in her letter, but neither had Cullen stated his full feelings for Evie. Cullen surmised it was the elder siblings waiting for the other to react like them as children playing chess.

It should not be this Gareth shielding his siblings. Bann Ian and he should not be travelling to the mine for Cullen’s secret surprise for Evie. It was his duty to do it all, and _he was failing_.

Cullen pinched his nose, willing away the stress and uncertainty. If he was not careful, it will be too much. Evie will catch on.

However, all this just made the blond Fereldan question if he was worthy for Evie’s hand and love. It went beyond Kinloch Hold and his mage fears. He knew he was an addict to a drug the Chantry used as a leash to their knights. He discovered from the secret library lyrium impacts fertility to avoid conception between knights and their bonds. While mages were forcefully put on witherstock potions in the Circles, the Chantry reduced the number of potential templar children through their lyrium draughts. How was Cullen supposed to tell Evie they will struggle to get pregnant because lyrium made it nigh impossible? It had nothing to do with her despite her constant worry it was her.

Five months ago, all Cullen ever wanted was to serve the Order and forget his previous tortured life. He pushed his family away. He never wanted a bond, a married life, and children. His life was the Templar Order and being some religious fanatic who blindly listened to all orders.

Now, all the blinders were off. He loved Evie, his mage bond, more than life itself. All these things he pushed aside suddenly were more important than the diseased Order. He wanted to help correct its course just as Evie healed him. However, to do so also meant embracing all those things he shoved away. Evie did not care he had little money, holdings, or title. She wanted his heart. 

Alas, Cullen’s addiction bothered the mage with each draught, seeing lyrium stealing his mind little by little. The tales she heard about her grandfather and what she witnessed at the Sanctuary governed her disdain for the dwarven mineral. He already caught her revisiting her previous lyrium research. She never said it, but she wants to save him from that too just as she saved his life that night Patricia stabbed his heart.

Cullen wanted a family with Evie. They will not be nobility, but Evie cared little for it anyway. They dreamed of a little place they built themselves by his childhood pond, while they fought with the Reformists. He wanted to earn that simple dream _himself_.

But how long will that take?

To go to that party with no physical definition of the knight’s intentions will already make a precarious situation much worse for Evie. Because their engagement was not formally announced, Evie must hide her unavailability. Her father will allow her to marry a common Fereldan. Yes, Cullen was a templar officer, but in Ostwick, they view Cullen as a Blight refugee even if he did not flee the Fifth Blight directly. He too heard the whispers in dark corners. Hate and insults to Evie’s falling status. Those ingrates wondered if there was something wrong with her that her father had to “settle” for some unnamed common refugee. Evie took it all with grace, but she should not have to.

Cullen was not worthy of her.

_You’re brooding._

The knight nearly fell off the log he wallowed on that late evening. Bann Ian perked a brow, likely already knowing his thoughts, and that Evie surprised him. Knott’s elven eyes focused on the world around them that winter night. His pointed ear turned towards Cullen curiously. The other guards just threw him a startled look. They thought him strange for months now despite him besting them every sparring match.

Maker, did she hear any of his concerns?

_I was about to ask you a favor, but felt you mumbling to yourself and getting stressed out. Whatever you and my father are doing out there cold in the foothills is still a secret. Don’t worry._

Cullen rubbed his neck. **W-w-w-we aren’t up to anything.**

_My Lion, I bet right not that your left temple vein is jumping constantly and you’re frowning so much the scar tissue on your lip is taut flat._

The knight’s other hand massaged the temple, ignoring her accurate observation. He quickly ignored her observation and focused on her inquiry. **What favor?** He shoved his concerns back with his big secret prize.

 _Can you give me your honest opinion about something? It’s for the Satinalia Gala_.

**I don’t want to know what you’re wearing, Eve. You said it is a surprise.**

_And it still is. Just something for it that has no direct bearing …mainly. I need an opinion. Yours is all that matters to me. I already had to deflect enough questions in the city today from heartless sluts who are more interested if you were around than our big announcement._

Cullen sighed, packing away the rest of his meal. He slipped his cookies in his pocket to munch on while writing that letter draft. “I am retiring for tonight.” He groaned, standing. He was not used to all the riding. “I need to draft that letter or Eve will wonder what I have been up to.”

“Lady Evie not believing your fib, Rutherford?” One guard, Stephan, smirked at the stretching knight.

Cullen arches his back and stretches tight muscles. “She takes after her father.” He nodded to Bann Ian, who briefly smiled at the statement. “Rouse me for my watch-“

“You and I are not on watch tonight, Ser Cullen.” Bann Ian revised, gesturing to the men beside the fire. “We need to be sharp for the mine review tomorrow. My managers do not know we will be there, just the dwarven smith. I do these random inspections to keep standards and the people sharp for raiders. They need to see you fresh and ready if you are to speak in my name.”

The templar studied the older man, learning long ago there were layers to every action he takes. Despite their tense discussion before stopping that evening, Cullen just felt this was just another _gift_ he did not feel he earned. Even if Bann Ian wanted to gift the mine so Cullen could make his own wealth, he knew nothing about what it required. 

Evie knew how to run a house and business, but that was her upbringing. She had always been the heir to inherit the family’s secret Reformist duties. Rian might lead House Trevelyan, but the House supported the family’s secret operations. However, it was not formal for a wife to run a ‘man’s occupation’ like a mine, while her husband had nothing. Even if Evie controlled everything going on, she would do it in Cullen’s name. It felt all wrong, but that was the aristocracy…and the bonds hated it.

Nodding in agreement, Cullen wished them goodnight. His tent was just over the log. **What is it wanted me to see?** Cullen felt the invitation to jump into Evie’s body. He did so while stepping over the log. He wished he had not because the next thing he knew he stumbled and faced planted right into mud.

 _OUCH!_ Evie rubbed her nose. _Cullen?!_

“Ser Cullen?!” Stephan jumped from his seat. Bann Ian grumbled, likely knowing exactly what happened.

The templar pushed himself off the ground. “I’m fine…” He groaned, wiping his face with his sleeve. “Just tired…” The chilly mud masked the blush turning his head purple. Instantly, his groin felt stiff at what reflected back from Evie’s gaze. “Goodnight.”

 **Maker’s breath, woman…** Cullen hissed through their bond hearing Evie chuckling to herself. He hurried to his tent and flipped the front open. He tossed his remaining meal inside and shuffled around the tent. He needed fresh snow to wipe his face…and cool his heighten arousal.

Slowly, Evie moved her hands from her bright green gaze to stare once again at her floor-length mirror presenting her barely covered body. What she did wear was hard pressed to be even call cloth. It definitely was not modest or ladylike.

Cullen did not allow a moment to study the image. His bare hands worked quickly in a snowdrift, washing mud off his armor and face. **You could have warned me…**

 _What’s the fun of that?_ That sassy Free Marcher lilt giggled in his burning ears. _How was I to know you were not alone in your tent yet?_

Cullen felt her mischievousness through the bond. Feeling clean enough, he made a fast pace back to his tent. He ignored the strange gazes Knotts and the guards shot his direction. He slipped inside fast and tied it shut. His hand activated a fire rune in his bedroll to keep him warm that night. Although, Evie’s mirror image was already doing that to him. **You wanted to mention this while I was riding earlier, didn’t you?**

 _Maybe…?_ Evie chuckled, she moved around in front of the mirror. _Thoughts?_

Cullen growled to himself, making quick work to remove his armor, boots, and belt. His shaft pressed against the trouser seam. He ignored the show his Lady gave in front of the mirror, knowing there was a reason she had not turned around. **Not. Yet.**

Evie laughed to herself, her hands flowing over her the sheer boned corset impatiently. _This is what happens when you leave._

 **You buy lingerie?** Cullen barely could think the word as he allowed his mind to review what she was modeling. **I have barely been gone a day!**

Evie stood dressed in a sheer strapless black corset with boning cupping her full breasts to nearly spilling over the top lip. The figure lingerie ran all the way to her hips, scooping her pelvis like Cullen’s hand did holding her close. The corset pointed in the front over her groin, though her masked womanhood still peaked a little just to taunt the knight. Under the sheer lace was lacy smalls that barely covered her trimmed groin hair. Girdled to the corset’s bottom was thigh-high stockings also black sheer that accented ever curve down her legs to her feet. To make her even more like a begging vixen, she wore three-inch heel short boots that Cullen _knew_ likely perked her behind high to make him drool!

Cullen knew there was a reason Evie had not shown the back yet. It was not about her burns. They spoke and showed their scars over the last two months, speaking through what they survived. She still shied away from what she considered disgusting, but Cullen felt none of that worry tonight. Her confidence soared in the teasing sexy garments. She smiled coyly and shimmy in a way that made Cullen whimper. 

So this was what happens while that wild hot side breaks loose.

Cullen smirked, lying down on his bedroll. **If this is what you do while I’m away, it just makes me wonder what else you might get into the longer I am away…**

Evie glared at her mirrored reflection, knowing Cullen can see her face. Her pouts always make him laugh. He just have to be careful about men outside to not hear him.

The mage rested her arms on her hourglass hips. _Seriously, Cullen Rutherford, I need your opinion. Theoretically, this will be unseen under my dress, but it does not mean it is_ right _for its purpose. Fessil worries there will be lines or the black will peak through the green-_

**No, Eve!**

_Oh, you know the color since we will match._ She talked to the mirror like he was standing in front of her and not her delicious form. _It is Trevelyan Green like our House seal. You still haven’t answered my question. Hmmm?_

Cullen knew she was waiting for him to request it. From that big smirk and deep dilated stare, she wanted him to ask for the full view. How she kept leaning to the side with spiking hip thrusts told him that she wanted him to _suffer_ while stuck in the wilderness with her elven bodyguard and father who could kill him.

The templar rolled on his stomach, knowing whatever sound she will entice will not stay very silent. **Turn around …You know I need a _proper_ evaluation…**

That genuine smile spread over her highbone features. She slowly pivoted on one heeled foot, her back arching as she glanced over her shoulder for him to see the reflection. His eyes first flashed to the white, pale mark where her brand used to be before flowing down her majestic curves.

Cullen whimpered into his bedroll, squeezing his eyes shut. He untied his trouser waist, his member filled with blood so quickly. **You are an evil minx, Eve.**

There, reflected into his mind eye, was the corset’s ties in silk up her spine and ending just below her shoulder blades. The garment pulled that soft skin he enjoyed caressing every night before falling asleep snuggly together into her beautiful form. The sheer stockings reach her mid- thigh and cupped where his tongue licked up her arousal just the afternoon before.

However, the true torture from this vixen was the thong tied between her scarred, firm behind bouncing each time she shifted side to side. She flexed for his gaze, feeling his desire to grab and manhandle the whiter skin offset from her olive tones.

**Maker, you will _kill_ me.**

Evie pulled out the metal hair comb, holding up her long auburn waves. The loose curls cascaded down her exposed back and over her bare shoulders, completing the minx’s sexy form. Her fingers combed the waves until his own fingers scrunched and clawed his bedroll to do so as soon as they see each other again.

 _I take it I did well? You had me worried._ Her mental words were surly and dripped with sex appeal. To see the maiden he met in that Music Room turn into a demanding fire goodness just for him broke so many things inside Cullen’s tired and begging brain.

No blood flowed to his head now, only into his pants. **I cannot _do_ anything about this, you know…**

 _Shame…_ Evie shrugged, his fingers sliding up her thigh to her hip. Her fingernails tugged at the sheer fabric along the tights. Her index finger grasped one of the silk ties on the corset. _I am about to bathe too._ Oh my Maker. Cullen will never see the dawn either for moaning too much that Knotts will slit his throat or internally combusting. _I even set up a mirror in my bathing room too, if you wished to follow me._

**_Eve…!_ **

She frowned just slightly. _No…?_

**You know that answer, you desire beast!**

_Then what’s the concern?_

**Youbloodlyknowthefuckingconcern!**

She pressed her index finger to her lips. _Just be_ silent _, Cullen. After all, all you have to do is watch._

Oh, she knew he did not just want to _watch!_

The fierce minx slowly sauntered to the connected bathing room in your townhouse suite. Her bright green eyes followed her swaying hips. Cullen watched intently. _I can even sweeten the deal. If you don’t give into your desires, I will reward you happily when we meet again. You are already receiving a welcome home gift, but I promise more if you do not touch yourself. That way you can keep that honorable man sleeping in that tent beside my father._

**Oh, you torturous she-demon.**

By now, his bond stepped into the bathroom. As promised, three long mirror surrounded a steaming bathtub. She waved her hand by the water to excite the water. Cullen smelled her heavenly orange and clove aroma around her. She flashed a silence spell on the ceiling since Evie could be loud.

Cullen grasped his saddlebag for the new hardy lion handerchief. He asked his Lady to bathe with the cloth to enrapture her scent, while he cleaned her nectar from his face and between her legs yesterday afternoon. He pressed the cloth to his nose and mouth to breathe in the heavenly smell and stifle his moaning. His hand rushed to untie his trousers so his full, aching erection laid freed and felt the chilly air from the winter night.

Could he really keep his release watching all this?!

 **As my Lady…** He winced, willing his arousal away. Maybe he should just put snow on his crotch. **...wishes.**

Evie smiled into one of the placed mirrors. _You won’t be disappointed._ Cullen felt her intentions just on the connection edge. She planned long and hard about this. Maker, this woman was a sex freak. _It’s been a long two months without that fantastic cock fucking me senseless. To mediate my desires, I’m been doing …research._

Oh Maker. Oh Maker. Oh Maker.

Instead of sitting on the copper tub edge, Evie leaned over without bending her knees to untie her ankle boots. Her arse faced the mirror, wide and exposing her whole groin covered with the thong. Through her wide-stance legs, she watched herself in the mirror—thus for Cullen—as she painstakingly untied the boots. She swayed side to side and even clenched her cheeks like winking.

The minx only got started, and Cullen might die.

One boot off. The other slipped off.

Evie stood back up and leaned against one of mirrors and used the one to her side to watch. Her silky hands flowed up her bent knee from her ankle, up her sheen, and around her knee. She rested her foot on the tub, elongating it for Cullen’s observance. Her thumb encircled her kneecap. Cullen whined and huffed, reminded how she did that to tip of his penis with slightly chilled hands. Evie felt his memory, smirking deliciously at the mirror.

 _I want you to remember this during the gala. These garments under my gown while we play happily with those snobs._ Her hand flowed up her thighs. Her thumbs slipped under the stocking edge and unhooked it from the corset. _That’s why I wanted to show this. After the gala, I will do this for you in person …and let you fuck your hand watching._

That mental image alone made Cullen want to grab himself and fuck his blankets. He somehow kept from touching himself. He wanted that reward. If this was her conduct, Maker whatever she had planned for him will be legendary.

**What an exquisite reward after a trying night.**

_Especially since None suspects there will be cultist assassin at the party._ That made Cullen freeze. _They wish to kill you and expose my magic. We can’t have that, no?_

 **To see this live, I will pull their arms off.** Cullen groaned in his head.

By now, Evie had slipped the stocking down her leg and off her foot. Her hands moved to her other stocking. _Mind the blood, my Lion_. She winked. _I know I will love your uniform_.

**I won’t think straight knowing you wear all this under your gown.**

Evie giggled _,_ the stocking half way down her sheen now. _I have variations to keep it fresh. My_ other _corset for the gown is like this, but just fun details._

**So, my opinion before was for not.**

Evie flung off the stocking and tossed at the mirror as she watched for his view. _Nope, just confirmation I made good choices at the shop today. All alone shopping was fun. So much to show you. We must make a trip to that lingerie store together …let you choose something. I had a field envisioning what we could do together. Good thing my allowance this month was rich…_

Cullen chuckled, watching his Lady lower her leg from the tub. Her hands slid to the corset back, her eyes watching over her shoulder as she tugged at the corset ties. She shifted hips with every broken tie. She breathed heavily to loosen the binding. When loosen enough, she spun around and bent over. Her breasts rose and fell against the sheer bone structure. Her hands dropped the silk threads and flowed up the corset to her still contained breasts.

Evie fisted the sheer fabric containing her bosom. Each massage puffed the olive tone mammaries. _I feel you want to be the one doing this. A great thing about being a woman is how much you can do this …alone._

Cullen’s whiskey eyes rolled into the back of his head. He felt dizzy and frustrated at the same time. He bit the handkerchief concealing his struggles and heavy breaths. **That is my duty to worship you, my fiery goddess.**

Evie shifted her hands to her back. She pulled, widening the corset until untied, but she held the corset in such a way to not reveal her body. _Beg._

Cullen huffed. **Please?**

_Pitiful. Beg...!_

The knight moved a hand towards his exposed penis. **Please, Eve. I want to obey and receive your reward.**

She swayed the corset a little and down. The swell of her breast popped up from under the corset. _More._

**I will last the night until I see those heavenly peaks. The Vimmark Mountains hold not a candle to your nipples. I want to suckle them hard between my teeth until you cum.**

Evie dropped the corset, her own control lost. Her hands flashed to her dark nipples, twisting and pinching them as Cullen loved. She felt his desire to do as he wished to those breasts. She followed each one, even grazing the demon scar under her left bosom.

One hand left her right breast, sliding down body towards her thongs. She panted as her first index finger slipped under the tied fabric. _I cannot do it myself. You know that. Only you can finger fuck me to completion._ Her hands retreated from the smalls. By now, the black sheer fabric looked soaked from her nectar.

 _I need to be frustratedly harsh as I have been to you tonight._ Cullen felt the connection slowly closing. _Thank you for joining me, my Lion._ He slowly left her mind’s eyes, clawing to stay and watch her bathe. _It is only right we leave this abruptly. You did well to not touch yourself. Be ready and willing when you come home._

 _I love you. Goodnight._ She winked at the mirror, then kicked him out.

Cullen roared, slamming his fist against his bedroll, while shoving the handkerchief into his mouth. He knew everyone heard his hollering and kicking. His penis was so full and painful it would one take a few pumps to release. But he will not. He wanted that reward. She already promised deliciousness when he returns. She will do something that they have not tried yet out of respect to Cullen’s traumas and her hesitancy. Now, so much was on the table without breaking that celibacy rule…ish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COCK BLOCKED! Evie is EVIL! Cullen might explode!
> 
> When I first established what bonds could do, I knew I wanted to have a scene like this. It's essentially a bond version of sending your partner photos in lingerie while in they are in another state or country.
> 
> So, anyone have a guess on what Cullen's secret mission and surprise might be? Let me know in the comments. I hope you are enjoying this little story!
> 
> Heart you all! Thank you for your support! Stay safe!


	4. Merit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but since I wrote it, I debated about keeping it all as one or split it. While editing today, I finally decided to finally separate it. It was over eleven pages, and the feel of the sections just didn't match.
> 
> Part 1 of a 2 Part Scene
> 
> Chapter Song: "Ghost Pong" by Emancipator  
> Remember that "Worthy" Playlist is a part of "Burnt Twin Flames" on [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3A38Ls3oyLlGhOL5glNveU?si=n1NoWI3LRv-U3tcOdbj9rA) and [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLw4onCkm8zQa--bPhxvzSKBq4RS7T1iM9)! Go check them out! XD!

The traveling group reached the Trevelyan-Order mine by mid-morning. Cullen did not expect such a fortified operation into the Vimmark Mountains. Stone and log ramparts surrounded the only opening to the mountainous compound, while the mine entrance laid deep inside the fortifications. Bandits would take a long time navigating a complex line of defenses to even reach the mine entrance. Cullen wondered if such precautions came from a harsh history or just Bann Ian’s cautious approach to everything in his life. Cullen surmised Reformist and Chantry adversaries likely attacked the mine in hopes to hold up the Order’s arms and supplies.

As Bann Ian explained around the campfire, the miners did not expect to see their employer cresting the last ridge. Stephan and the other guard finally build their banners and displayed them proudly on either side of the nobleman. Instantly, frantic activities busied the mine ramparts. Horns sounded to announce the bann’s arrival with Cullen just behind and to his right to denote his important position. By the time the travelers reached the mine entrance into the mountain, all workers and foremen formed three straight lines in front of the dismounting men.

Bann Ian’s boot hit the bedrock first, his swirling eyes studying the whole complex. His hand rested on his short sword not for defensive purposes, but to present his preparation to inspect. Cullen dismounted right afterward, his templar cloak slipping over his shoulder. Since the bann requested he did not wear his armor, he did permit his banner denoting his rank and association to the Templar Order. Instantly, the managers around the mine stiffen, lips pursed in thin lines. Evidently, they know he meant business as a representative of the Templar Order and Bann Ian’s guest.

Once Bann Ian’s swirling eyes swiped over the whole compound, he nodded to one of three head men at attention in front of the laborers. “Mister Lamport, Knight-Corporal Kevins, step forward.” His bass voice boomed against the bedrock. “All else resume operations!”

Like ants, the rows of laborers, miners, smelters, and blacksmiths resumed their jobs. Cullen observed they looked well. None limped or looked thin. They were dirty, but their jobs involved messy operations. The knight remembered seeing miners pass through Honnleath back in the day. Those men looked worn and drank heavily. Bann Ian might run a tight ship, but he treated his workers well. He did the same at the manor. Cullen noticed many dwarves and elves among the ranks. Even the third manager was an elf, strong and well built, quite the opposite of alienage elves. This elf remained standing and waiting for the bann to recognize him.

“Mister Lamport, Knight-Corporal Kevins,” Bann Ian hissed through his teeth. The two men looked like they might shit themselves for how they quivered. Cullen did not hear much, but the bann listed at least ten things wrong from just entering the mine. Lamport hung his head during the tongue thrashing, while Kevins glanced at Cullen, studying the knight-lieutenant like he was an employment threat. 

“Kevins, pay attention!” Bann Ian snapped, grabbing the man’s wide eyes again. “You represent the Order’s interest at the mine, yet I see no status or work on the spring order!”

Kevins glanced behind him. “I am waiting on Master Avis’ ingots!”

The elf kept still, head high. “What the knight-corporal is neglecting to say is that someone stole a load of fresh steel ingots from my stores meant for the blacksmiths. They were under Kevins’s care until the transaction is done.”

Kevins pivoted. “You lie, knife-ear! You smuggled out and gave them to your rats to sell! Or they never existed! Months of mined iron missing because you’re in charge!”

Cullen gave the elf credit. He did not wince at the slander or the accusation. His slanted eyes held strong, while Kevins flicked everywhere as he spat each word. Cullen watched his hands shaking, while his eyes never dilated in the sunlight.

“Bann Trevelyan,” Cullen turned to the bann’s direction. Bann Ian likely knew what Cullen assumed. “I wish to ask the knight-corporal a question, if I may.”

Kevins glared at the blond templar. “You have no say here! The Order appointed me to run their operations! Yes, you’re a knight-lieutenant, but you wear nothing denoting your Circle of Officiation. Some templar lapdog lost in the Marches after Ferelden’s Circle blood mage rebellion! You sicken me! You cannot even stop a blood mage from cutting their wrists than what I oversee here!”

Many Circles knew roughly what happened in Kinloch Hold. However, for this knight just to spout it like it was nothing made Cullen want to gut punch the man into next week. Why did the Order only have a knight-corporal overseeing one of their major supply mines? How did Bann Ian allowed such a piece of waste anywhere near his operations?

In true bann fashion, the Trevelyan nobleman just stared down the man, his lips pursed, but there was a small smirk between the coarse hairs. He waved to Cullen, his swirling eyes silted at the disrespectable knight. “May I introduce my future son-in-law, Knight-Lieutenant Cullen Rutherford.” The knight actually shuddered. Evidently, he knew Bann Ian cherished and protected family with his life. From the bann’s stance and presentation, he was openly showing that now Cullen was part of his family that any remark to him is to House Trevelyan.

The bann briefly glanced at Cullen, a sympathetic expression in those scary eyes. Those harsh eyes hardened at Kevins. “I find it interesting you immediately assumed the knight- lieutenant was Fereldan. He only spoke at the single sentence. You even remarked he wore no Circle officiation. How did you know he came from Kinloch Hold where the blood mage rebellion occurred?”

That was why Bann Ian gave that sadden glance. He knew he will need to speak of Cullen’s torture. Before, the nobleman spoke of Kinloch Hold and Greenfell in harsh tones to make Cullen angry or hurt. Now, after these few months, his whole presentation towards Cullen was of hardness veiling his kindness. He did not want Cullen to suffer by talking about his voids to jackarses like this templar.

Has Cullen misinterpreted Bann Ian wrongly now?

The knight-corporal gulped, glaring between the bann and Cullen. “He looks it. There is very few Circles. It was an easy guess.”

“But only Rutherford survived the rebellion, trapped inside the hells, while the others had little knowledge of what happened.” Bann Ian continued, stepping towards the man. He growled through his teeth. “ _I know.”_

Kevins panicked, reached for the daggers on his hips. He was slow, his shaking and drugged body sloppy. Bann Ian withdrew his short sword, pommel hit the man in the forehead before cutting his hand to release the blade. The knight-corporal fell backwards, unconscious. It all took less than five seconds.

“Stephan and Walton, prepare this semen stain for the seeker regiment that will arrive later today.” Bann Trevelyan waved to Cullen. “Good eye on his hyper lyrium toxicity. Morning reports from Avis here stated he was on five draughts twice a day. Stole from my stores and the Chantry to deal in good metal and the black market.” His twinkling eyes caught Cullen. “A recent convert…” Cullen knew exactly what the bann meant.

The nobleman clapped his hands. “Now that I cleaned the filth here, let’s get to business.” He pulled a vellum from under his cloak. He handed each to Mister Lamport, Master Avis, and Cullen surprisedly. “New edicts from the White Spire. Once hearing of Knight-Lieutenant Rutherford’s excellent service record, the Order determined—beyond my influence I will add—to have him oversee operations of templar arms, weapons, and manufacturing in the Free Marches, starting with this mine. Other mines will follow depending on management and production. Unlike the piece of pig swallow bound and dragged away by my men, the knight-lieutenant will not remain here.  After all, it is my mine.”

Bann Ian turned to Cullen, head high with a smirk. “How does that make you feel, Sir. You earned this commission yourself. Nothing about my influence or what you fell in love with. You service record and quick strategic mind did it.”

Cullen’s mouth gaped, gazing around him. “How if I’m not here…”

The bann chuckled, waving to the managers in front of him. “Lamport and Master Avis are the best in the city-states. I wouldn’t have them if they weren’t. You can appoint a knight to be on the ground here. Why Kevins was even here was because the Order just tossed him at me with no oversight. Now, you are _the_ representative. You may review knights you know up for the task and appoint them. Of course, I will needed to review him or her since this is my mine, but I know your judgement.”

Suddenly, some of Cullen’s concerns dissipated. He knew a knight just in mind who is stuck in Kirkwall resisting Meredith’s demands. He never met her personally, but she would be great here.

_He earned this himself._

His service record—though tainted by his actions after the rebellion—allowed him a command.

Cullen templar saluted Bann Ian. “I accept.”

“This has nothing to do with your marriage. It was in the works even before you met Evelyn. They angered me with the lacking oversight. The Order knew of a capable man who wanted to serve the templars who needed something to focus on. It so happened I also knew that very man’s name too.” He slipped out another vellum with the White Spire’s seal. Bann Ian always had proof of what he stated.

“Will it be possible to have your daughter as my contact for your business operations here?” Cullen requested with an excited lilt.

“Wonderful idea!” Bann Ian clapped. “At the loss of my first daughter this autumn,” Cullen did not miss the sneer under the beard. “I have my hands full with my Orlesian investments. Evelyn is more than capable of such workings. Once we get to the estate, we will write up the documents.”

“You honored Eve, my lord.”

“Now that you all know who will be your contact from here on out, Knight-Lieutenant Rutherford and I have some personal business to conduct.” The nobleman announced to the other managers. Both men bowed and quickly went on about their business. Master Avis beamed at Cullen, relief in his elven eyes Cullen will be his new contact. That was the display of a true artisan who wished to protect his craft and craftsmen.

Cullen _earned_ this with his own merits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading everyone! Stay safe and well!


	5. Blessing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll apologize now. This isn't the nicest edited chapter. I knew I struggled while writing, thus some weird sentences.
> 
> Chapter Song: "Miracles" by Two Steps From Hell
> 
> If you want to see what inspired Cullen's ring designs, check out [my jewelry blog posting](https://thejeeperswife.tumblr.com/post/617196973010845696/worthys-chapter-5-jewelry).

With a waving hand, Bann Ian encouraged Cullen into the mine entrance. With the two guards handling Kevins, Knotts was the only guard still with the pair. Cullen did not mind since he knew about the next task. 

The mute elf could keep this secret even from Hemmingway. Knotts did just last month when Hemmingway slugged around the city. Knotts found Hemmingway’s mystery man and encouraged him back for a nightcap. Hemmingway acted like a melancholy idiot until the Antivan assassin Zervan showed up one night at a dock tavern like he lived there. Hemmingway knew exactly what happened, threw his friend a look, and raced over to the elf’s table to “reconnect”.

Cullen prepared himself for the tight halls and railways inside the mine, but Bann Ian instantly turned left and down a wide corridor. Several more security checkpoints followed down the twisting halls lit by wall scones. Cullen’s claustrophobia did not affect him much in these tighter spaces, despite going deeper into the mine shafts and mountain. 

Passing through a checkpoint with steel bars and a prison-like cells, they reached a sunlight lit wide room where a dwarf worked behind a short desk. He braided his brown and grey beard multiple times, while his head was shave sans a slight ring of trimmed hair behind his ears. The dwarf continued studying through a magnifying glass lit by several candles. He wore strange bottle-bottom glasses that made his eyes look like huge marbles. In his stubby hands was metal tweezers studying small stones on a black velvet mat.

Cullen glanced around the room. He felt the magical energy from lyrium, enchantments, and focus stones all around him. His mind remembered how Evie remarked once she had a collection of stones from her father’s mines for her daily magical use. Everyone in House Trevelyan had signet rings with different enchantments for their roles and access to specific rooms and information. He wondered if he will have something similar one day.

Bann Ian studied the dwarf working away and never looking up. “Master Fordin?”

The dwarf grunted, not lifting his head. “Busy…”

“While I am glad to see you earn your salary, I do not think it wise to keep your patron waiting.”

That got Master Fordin to lift his head. He blinked through his bottle-bottom lens. “Oh, Ian! Thought you might scare the boys a little longer.”

Bann Ian laughed like a normal person and not the imposing nobleman that will stab anyone who crossed him. His smile stretched ear-to-ear. Cullen nearly fell over in surprise. He threw a look at Knotts, who just shrugged. “My _business_ outside was quick and to the point. The imbecile saved my breath.”

Master Fordin lifted a goggle-like contraption from his nose glasses and rested it on top of his bald head. Cullen now saw the bottle glass was actually several lenses that could flip for magnification. Only a small pair of reading lens remained pinched to his nose. 

“No non-sense Trev strikes again.” The dwarf cackled deep in his chest. His brown eyes flashed to Cullen. “This is the lad, eh?” The jeweler waved Cullen over, not even stepping away from his desk. “Master Tokel Fordin at your service, Templar. You are a sight to see. First, being alive, and second, being in charge of this place. I told Ian things were rotten around here last year. When he told me some man wished for his precious Evie’s hand in marriage, I waited to hear about a tragic ‘accident’.”

Cullen nervously chuckled, watching the nobleman glare at the jeweler. “You and me both, Master Fordin.” Cullen shook the dwarf’s hand. He heard squeaking behind the desk where the man sat. Cullen gestured to Knotts, “I sleep with one eye open waiting for Knotts to have me fall on my own blade twenty times.”

That got the dwarf laughing as Knotts just blinked at Cullen. Bann Ian rolled his unsettling eyes. “Call me Toke. I like you, Kid. Don’t have good sense, but you accept your upcoming murder with dignity.” He thumbed to the bann. “If he’s introducing us, you’re in the clear. No one meets me for your needs today unless he gives his blessings.”

“I need to be _asked_ first.” Bann Ian muttered under his breath. Cullen winced, knowing that has been the ultimate sticking point since he jumped the horse proposing to Evie before even telling her he loved her.

That is why this all felt wrong. Cullen did everything out of order. He thought of himself in the bann’s position. Yes, for his daughter to survive Patricia, she needed to fully bond and lose her virginity. That was not the surprise. No, after the battle and assurance Cullen would survive, Evie announced to her family Cullen proposed, and she said yes. Cullen was still unconscious, but heard the animated argument through Evie’s mind. Evie missed it, but the bann looked like someone slapped him in the face. His eyes watered, glancing between the unconscious Cullen and his fiery daughter.

Ever since then, Cullen cowered on what to do. He knew he should have asked for permission first, not because Evie was property or horse like some disgusting men treat wives and daughters. Evie can make her own decisions and be her own person. 

Requesting parental blesses is respectful to her father and mother. Lady Gwen and Cullen’s conversation about the matter was done one afternoon talking in the conservatory. Her ladyship knew it was coming, already suggesting dates and places for the wedding. Her ladyship got giddy about redecorating and which foods would match the wedding theme. It all happen naturally and with little thought between mother and future son-in-law.

However, Cullen knew this was difficult for Bann Ian. Cullen knew if he was in his place, he too would be bitter and slanted. His parents taught him what he should do when courting a man’s daughter. Cullen watched his parents’ fury when suitors requested to court Mia when she became of age. Even Cullen got a little overprotective. Furthermore, the Fereldan knight-lieutenant hated how the knights at the Circles just eyed women like a prize instead of people respecting and honoring them. No matter if a mage or not, treat someone as one wishes treatment.

However, Bann Ian knew those customs will never happen with Evie. As a hidden mage, her soulmate bond and life will not follow those practices, reminding Bann Ian when he watched his father’s mage bond experienced as a child. After the dust settled and Cullen awoke from his mortal injuries, he knew he needed to fix this grievance. 

Alas, like when he figured out he was in love with Evie, Cullen could not mouth the proper words. Bann Ian made all these arrangements despite not being asked. Cullen wondered if it was out of love for Evie than actually blessing the union.

There was no way this man saw Cullen as worthy for Evie’s heart.

But Cullen never asked, has he?

Toke heard the remark and blinked at Cullen. “I take it back. You’re dying a slowly horrific death no one will ever know about.”

The Fereldan warrior pinched his nose. “Don’t I know it…”

Toke exhaled, patting his workspace. “In any case, you need an engagement ring, and jewelry is my life.” He referenced the surrounding shelves. “I craft practically everything. You have something in mind, I can probably sculpt and enchant it with enough buffs to light the Divine’s farts.”

Cullen pursed his lips, pulling out the coal sketches he had been messing with since Bann Ian suggested the trip. Trying to hide the sketch from Evie had been a nightmare because Surana kept stealing it and taking it to her. The mabari and Cullen wrestled for the drawing constantly, so Cullen redrew it four times!

Finally, the brick and mortar wall around the warrior’s thoughts thinned, while blocking Evie out completely from accidentally observing this covert meeting. “I hope you can understand my scribbles, Sir. Templars aren’t known artists. Barely anyone can read my writing as it is.”

Toke pointed to the bann, who wandered around the room to allow the men to conduct their business without his scowl burning Cullen’s stubble cheek. “You should see his when he bothered about something. A few months ago, Ian wrote me complaining about some nitwits in my Dwarven Guild who wanted to include him plundering some ancient thaig in the Deep Roads. I thought the Tethras Brothers were more informed, but _boy_ , was I wrong.”

Cullen handed over the design, butterflies and uncertainty rolling through his gut. He kept blocking out Evie. “I hope it explains itself.”

“Single stone in the middle…” The dwarf muttered to himself while reading Cullen’s chicken scratch. He pulled out his own parchment, ink, and quill for notes. “Need to make some adjustments to cover all these details. Are you firm on only one stone?”

“Yes…?” Cullen replied unsure. “I’m following known common Fereldan customs. Lady Gwen and I did some library digging about styling, but I knew little of nobility expectations. I know Evie cares little for their approval, anyway.”

“It’s just that whatever you choose as the focus stone in the middle, it will not be very strong by itself.” Cullen gasped, throwing Bann Ian a worried look. The dwarf rolled his blue eyes. “I know about Lady Spitfire and her jewelry uses, Knight.” Toke relaxed the blond Fereldan. “Don’t worry about someone overhearing either. This room’s covered in so many secret enchantments Knotts here can scream and holler and no Fade demon would perk an ear.”

“I taught myself quickly to not assume people know about Evie’s… _fiery talents_.” Cullen’s heart slowed down again. He figured the dwarf knew, but Cullen refused to trust anyone. Promisers and other cultist enemies lingered everywhere, including that young knight outside.

“Excellent practice to have.” Toke admired with a smirk. “If you want to give her an edge even along with her ambers, we can add supporting stones here and here.” He pointed to Cullen’s rough sketch. “It won’t drain the focus stone too quickly. We may even want to add stone chips around the key stone to really keep it charged longer over continuous use.”

“I know she likes simple jewelry. She just complained about some old woman covered head to toe in jewels made her look like a Satinalia tree.”

Bann Ian laughed once, nodding. Knotts smiled. “I know who she meant.”

“Well, before we add too much, let’s figure out what you want as the main focus stone.” Toke rolled back from his desk and pushed his hands against two wheels connected to his chair. Cullen now understood why the dwarf never stood up to shake their hands and the wheel squeaking. He was disabled and depended on a wheelchair. 

The artisan rolled to another workstation with a safe inside a barred prison cell. “I prepared for your wedding rings and your specialized signet ring as a member of the House. Bann Ian listed the different access you will have. Those will take a while. I’m told it will be with your own designed seal for Evie and you to show the new family branch.”

“That design is in the early stages…I am not nobility, so it will be new seal never seen before. We have to be careful to not infringe on already established coat of arms.” Cullen glanced over his shoulder at the bann, who now leaned against the first workstation, admiring Cullen’s designs. A small smirk peaked under his beard.

“Ian mentioned something about an existing ring that will forge into Evie’s wedding band?”

Cullen rubbed his neck, a small smile on his lips. “Yes, in my sister’s last letter, she mentioned my mother’s wedding ring. They recovered my parents’ remains following the Blight. While she does not know about the wedding, I think she already had a sense Eve was a special person.”

“You know the metal?”

“Gold.” Cullen’s mind thought back to his childhood seeing his mother making bread. Her wedding band never discolored while she cooked, the wheat and barley filigree still beautiful after so many years working with her hands.

“And your bands are duel-metal then since you and Evie both remarked you’re harsh with your hands. They’ll be out of fade-touch silverite with that Fereldan knotting Lady Gwen looked up. The knots will also align with your coat of arms.” Toke pointed to his parchment left on the previous table. Bann Ian brought it over to him to continue his notes. He stepped away right afterwards for Cullen’s space. “We’ll apply that knotting to the engagement band with two metals to distinguish the magical enchantments supporting the focus stones. There won’t have much room, but you want anything engraved inside?”

“I would rather it be filled with protections. Whatever message I would say would be silly or speaks in the design itself.” Cullen commented.

“And she will recognize your touches, Ser Cullen.” Bann Ian nodded in approval.

Toke pulled out a key ring and accessed the safe. He removed a lock box and used enchanted rings to access it inside. Even inside the box were more enchanted boxes locked individually. “All that’s left is the main stone. From that, we can determine the accenting support stones.”

The dwarven craftsman laid out another velvet cloth and placed his collection of focus stone small enough for a ring on the fabric. He placed a magnify glass and a part of tweezers so Cullen could observant and shift through the gems. Cullen had never seen so much wealth in one place in his entire life.

“I got the bann’s permission to access his vault for all his finest focus stones own by the family and last year’s mined stones.” Toke explained, while Cullen hesitated to even breathe on the gems. “I know Evie isn’t a diamond woman. She calls the stone icy cold like a witch’s titty, if I remember correctly. Some gemstones are softer than others due to mineral content. I can let you know which if you wish to avoid anything she might break with a punch. She did that with her announcement ring when she was sixteen. Got in a bar fight after her ball to quote, ‘rid herself of suitor stupidity.’ One of said suitors was there trying to pick up wenches. Evie spoke her mind and punched the sod in his perfect little nose. The wench became one of her friends and feeds the family secrets now.”

“And that silly sod still can’t breathe out of his nose.” Bann Ian added with that iconic Trevelyan smirk plastered on his face.

“You know her well?” The knight asked curiously. He already dismissed several gems, his templar sense feeling their magical weaknesses. Other stone was not what he envisioned for Evie or knew she would despise.

“We meet about once a year to review larger focus stone either for her fellow fighting mages or for herself.” Toke leaned back in his wheelchair and rubbed his beard slowly. “I expect to see her more often now with you two married and overseeing operations. I move around and spend time in Ostwick City, but I prefer my solitude to work. Ian pays better than owning a shop, and I really hate nobility to deal with them daily. I only put up with Trev’s scowls because it reminds me of my Dust Town mother.”

“What was that, Master Fordin?” Bann Ian faked overhearing with a perked brow.

“I said you’re greying, you old pit stain.”

“If it was anyone else but you, Toke, I would use your inners to feed a drake.” Bann Ian chuckled, combing his red hair on top of his head.

A few minutes passed in silence. Cullen knew little about gemstones, only relying on what looked closer to his mental design for Evie’s engagement ring. Seeing such finery in front of him confirmed Cullen would could never do this without her father’s help. From Bann Ian’s approving nods to what he separated from the main clump of jewels, he was happy to do it for both his daughter and the Fereldan knight. The longer in each other’s company on this trip, the more Cullen felt he could finally have the conversation with the intimating man and maybe survive the first five steps afterwards.

“Did you also make Lady Trevelyan’s engagement ring?” The templar quizzed, the silence becoming too much. The bann freeze in his wandering behind him.

“Oh boy, that’s a tale!” Toke laughed, hitting the desk. The stones bounced on the fabric. “You are a suave man, while Ian raced around the whole mine in a panic on what to do. Now, he did not understand directly what Gwennie felt about him. He knew she glanced his way often. After his first wife decided she wanted be a broodmother, I knew it was only a matter of time he was knocking on my door.”

“Master Fordin…” That bass boomed around the rock wall room.

“Oh, you just proposed the first time with little thought or consequences. You thought she hated you and threw that ring in your face. She lectured you about all the reasons why you should have never asked her and left you in the dust!”

Cullen leaned back and blinked over his shoulder. “Really?!”

Bann Ian coughed into his fist, his face red as his hair. “I…spoke out of turn.”

“He blurted it while she was washing the children’s laundry!” Toke amended with an eye roll. “He just pulled out this hideous ring he found in his grandmother’s jewelry at least two ages old and just popped the question. Never a talk about feelings or even care towards one another. Or the fact she was his employee. Or about people’s objections. Or if she ever wanted marriage. Just pop-“

“Have a care, _Toke!_ ”

“It must be something about the maternal side of the family.” Cullen chuckled, shifting his favorite to another black velvet cloth closer to a lit candle. Using the tweezers, he studied his finalists against the flame. Their magical properties responded to the heat. “I thought it just my vomit mouth until Lady Gwen told me a similar tale about her father. Her father just proposed. They eloped when it became clear his grandfather would marry her mother off during the Orlesian occupation.”

“You blurted the question while Evie was scrubbing muddy children trousers too?” Toke laughed at the knight.

“Close. Eve was sewing a blade wound on my leg.” Cullen glanced over his shoulder at the brooding nobleman. The anger was at his friend, not his future son-in-law. Maybe Cullen can use this conversation to right a wrong. “I knew Evie loved me for a few days, but I was oblivious to my own emotions by that point. I had _just_ finally figured out I was in love with her. I knew I needed to tell her. My intentions were to explain myself and tell her my feelings. Instead, I just said ‘marry me’ nearly shocking her into a fire pit.”

Toke rolled with laughter, while Cullen watched via a glass reflection at Bann Ian’s surprised expression. After blinking a few times at Cullen’s back, the bann shook his head and smiled. Evidently, he thought it was some elaborate proposal and not something that resembled his own.

“Gwen did give me a second chance…” Bann Ian’s bass tones shook the stones on the fabric as he stepped towards the workspace. “It took me a month of righting wrongs against her. I rescinded my vow to gift the bannorn to Rian, so the boy did not have such stressful responsibilities. I softened my approach on all topics to show I knew how to be tender despite my bard training. Most of all, I made sure Gwen knew every moment in her company was the gift from the Maker. Not much different from what I have seen Ser Cullen here do for my own daughter.”

By now Bann Ian stopped by Cullen’s right, his hands behind his back. “By the time, I approached the topic again, I knew Gwen loved me and she knew I loved her. I ditched my family’s jewels and met an infuriating dwarven enchanter working in a back alley in Starkhaven who had a way with jewels. Instead of commission a ring from a _respectable_ artisan, I gave a casteless dwarf in ragged clothes a chance. I have never been disappointed. When I proposed to Gwen again, she cried seeing the ring saying she had dreams of such an item as a child. I saw it as a sign of all good to come. Many nobles have attempted to steal Tokel away. I said he was always free to leave my employment, but he stubbornly stays around and calls me names.”

Toke winked at the bann. “Ian, I stay because you let me do what I love when I want to. Got a husband who is more of a pain than you. Why would I want to leave?”

Cullen leaned back again, crossing his arms over his chest. He felt terrible to stop this the reminiscing, but he needed help. “I have it down to two, but I cannot decide.”

Bann Ian and Toke both analyzed the stones bugging Cullen and traded looks. “The lad knows his stuff. Both are extremely rare. That left one is an Forbidden Oasis black lightning opal, one of the rarest in Thedas. Most people think opals bring terrible luck to anyone who wears them, but it’s an old wives' tale told because most jewelers don’t know how to treat them with respect. They’re soft because technically they aren’t a rock.”

“The other stone is a tri-colored sapphire.” Toke explained, pointing to the more fluidly colored of the two gemstones. “Sapphires are a corundum, like rubies. Corundums are just a hair softer than diamonds. While most sapphires are blue or violet, they come in other colors. The parti-color one you have there is one of the rarest ever found. We discovered it in granite right here in this mine two years ago. The bann had it put under lock and key immediately. A stone like that is only found once in a lifetime. For it to be a fade-touched focus stone is beyond belief.”

“I only liked it for its transition colors.”

“Her brand colors?” Bann Ian guessed correctly.

“To her eyes.” Cullen finished.

“That’s why I let Toke take it out of hiding. It reminded me of the same exactly thing when thinking over his list.” Bann Ian beamed at how much thought Cullen put into this.

“What type of support stones would it need?” Cullen quizzed the dwarf, his mind already decided his choice after hearing the stone’s history.

Toke rubbed his beard, wiggling his nose. “If you want the colors to be on show, you want nothing that could pull the eye away. Diamonds would be best bet, but she wouldn’t really go for it.”

“How about anything yellow or orange?” The templar suggested, thinking of symbolisms and commenting colors. “Yellow gold was the common color between both brands, while orange could represent me?”

“A yellow gold more.” Bann Ian advised both men. “A topaz to keep the strength and the facets to a minimum so the focus stays on the sapphire.”

“I would need to shift the metals around so the topazes won’t clash with the gold on the band. Maybe have the silverite as the main band, fill the enchantments and engravings with gold, while your accents around the main stone be in gold. Everything else silverite.” Toke talked it out, his grin growing each thing coming together. “I got until Satinalia?” Both men nodded. “Can do. Some sleepless nights, but I was put on the worst restraints before.” He eyed the bann. Toke pulled the stone from the others and placed in it a special enchanted box and put the others back into the safe. “Give me a few minutes to process and document, and I’ll be done!”

Bann Ian eyed the silent elf who had been watching the entrance the whole time. “Knotts, go with him. Maker knows who followed that sapphire here.” The elf nodded and assisted Toke wheeling out of the workshop.

This was Cullen’s only chance.

“Thank you, Bann, for this.” He took a deep breath. “I thought over your words from yesterday. After today, I realize I have been foolish to not look a gift horse in the mouth. You knew what was bothering me, but yet still kept silent until I was ready to hear what I evidently had completely wrong.”

“You are not stupid man, Cullen.” Bann Ian observed, dropping the usual title he gave the knight. “Fereldans are stubborn and proud people. It is not a weakness, but something Orlesians and Free Marchers could learn a bit for themselves. You are loyal and honorable, but forget sometimes you have achieved much before landing on the isle. No other person can say they survived a blood mage rebellion. Were you the same? No, but it does not diminish the awe. The White Spire knew that about you even at Greenfell. You graduated the academy in record time and at the top of your class. You have a natural niche for training even the most troubling recruits. Your strategic mind will make your future enemies cower in fear. These were the qualities I had to keep reminding myself throughout those two months I wanted run you threw for every offense you did against my daughter.”

Cullen nodded and chuckled. “I would have not stilled my hand if in your place.”

Bann Ian laughed once. “I wasn’t trained with a templar’s restraint, but I know when to swallow my rage. Evelyn does not make loving easy.”

“I disagree.” The blond knight countered. “She makes it so fluid like breathing. It was my own failings that kept me from remembering what I’ve known all my life.”

“And as I said, we are our own worst critics.” The nobleman leaned against the worktable. “That’s what Gwen taught me that day she rejected me. I gushed all these things I will do to be worthy of her heart, and she slapped me so hard for thinking myself so lowly. For all my wealth and status, I was and still am a pitiful man.”

Those judging eyes locked on Cullen’s face. “I thought you had done the same. I believed you promised Evie all these things to be worthy of her affection, which convinced her to pray she was with child to hurry your marriage. I had the idea you told her to wait until you could buy her a ring and whatnot, leading her on for years. No, it was as bumbling as my own proposal. At least you knew her feelings.”

“I only knew because I was being stubborn and rejecting my emotions, especially when she arranged for me to leave the isle. That occurred when she hollered in the library the night I pulled her from the Abyss.”

“I will admit or never say it again, Rutherford, but we are quite alike.” Bann Ian retorted like it left a sour taste on his tongue.

“Possibly,” Cullen pursed his lips. “I wish to ask you something, my lord.”

Bann Ian lifted his hand. “It’s not-“

Cullen touched the man’s hand and lowered it. “It’s a practice my parents instilled in me. I value your opinions, _Sir._ ”

Bann Ian shut his mouth quickly, his teeth clicking.

Cullen bowed low with his fist over his heart as Lady Gwen taught him to do. “Bann Ian Antonius Trevelyan, I wish to ask your daughter, Evelyn Tesni, for her hand in marriage. May I have your worthiness and blessings in this proposal and our marriage?”

The older gentlemen beamed as a tear threatened to fall from his eye. “Aye, but only on one condition.” Cullen bounced back, fearful of what it will be. “Bloody call me Ian, you stubborn mule. You are my kin…and that title annoys me more than ‘lady’ agitates my wife and daughter.” Bann Ian offered his right hand.

Cullen shook it happily, a smile stretching across his blushing face. “Done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this whole quest was for Evie's engagement ring! I knew a few of you have been guessing what this story was all about. I wanted to keep this a surprise like Cullen keeps it out of mind from Evie. I hope you approve!
> 
> Thank you for all your support! You all keep me writing! XD!


	6. A Simpler Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of a Two Part Scene
> 
> Chapter Song: “North” by Alaskan Tapes

The mid-afternoon sun hung in the sky when Cullen busted through Morcant Estate’s front doors. He searched the vestibule, reaching out for his bond’s violin. Four days without Evie’s company nearly killed him. While the trip was necessary and rewarding, the time apart stretched the little resolve he still had to not instantly ravage her on sight.

Disappointment flooded the templar’s soul, hearing that majestic violin so far away from his position, almost suppressed. He expected Evie to race out of the manor and launch herself at him in hugs and kisses. So not finding hide nor hair of her anywhere made him worried and hurt.

Maybe the time apart has made Evie realize how much he was not worthy of her.

Fessil entered the vestibule, a little playful smirk across her elven face. In her small hands was a parchment letter folded over and wax sealed. Cullen recognized it as Evie’s personal seal. “A note for you, Sir.” The handmaiden announced, lifting the parchment up to Cullen. Cullen snatched it and quickly broke the seal, frantic to understand what was going on. “I will assist the others bringing you saddle packs and belongings to your room. Jim has already drawn a bath per Lady Evie’s request.”

Flipping back the parchment, just a few sentences in that curvy handwriting directed Cullen towards his Lady:

_Clean up and bathe away the road dust. Dress in relaxing clothing. No need for armor. Follow the tornado trails until you hear a stream. Follow it upstream until you find your prize. No need to snack. Food will be provided. I love you. ~Eve_

Cullen threw Fessil a look, who just blinked surprisedly he was still just standing in the vestibule. “I wouldn’t keep her waiting, Sir. With Bann Trevelyan remaining in the city with Lady Trevelyan and Lord Esme, no one will know where you have disappeared.” She winked and walked away with Cullen’s dirty belongings in each hand.

Cullen ran so fast up the manor stairs.

* * *

Griffon the Fereldan Forder waited, already saddled and ready, when Cullen exited the manor that late afternoon. The templar bathed quickly and chose some fur-lined clothes to keep him toasty in the breezy chilled sea air. He expected to walk the new open trail where the last hurricane’s tornadoes tore through the forest, but Horse Master Filib administrated him with a mount instead once again per Evie’s arrangements.

Griffon made the distance between the manor and Evie’s secret surprise shrink quickly than the long walking descent off the high cliffs. He followed the violin playing soft tones even repressed in his soul, while following Evie’s vague instructions. He had been only riding at a trot through the tornado path for about ten minutes before the sound of trickling water caught his attention. He directed the nibble horse deeper into the forest where he had never journeyed before. Griffon huffed white fog from his nose, his senses smelling his lady rider hanging in the air.

At last, the horse and rider reached a small stream and turned upward. Cullen minded where Griffon’s hooves walked as the sun set and cast long shadows common during winter. Higher they climbed in the thick woods, Evie’s violin softly increased in intensity and tone. Cullen crested the rocky hill. The water trickles escalated as well as a small waist-high waterfall spilled over layers of rock. Dozens of ice icicles hung from the cliff ridges. 

Then Cullen felt Evie’s magic. His head popped over the ridge in excitement. Finally, Evie will be in his arms.

Maker, he would never guess _that_.

Little paper lanterns holding magelights danced and swayed over an icy cold small pond. A small stream from nearby cliffs fed the pond, which when overflowing created the waterfall and stream Cullen followed to this site. The little pond was completely camouflaged between thick birch and willow trees. Snow from a passing storm coated the ground and branches like a chilly painting.

“What do you think?”

Cullen’s head whipped to that enchanting Free Marcher lilt that haunted his every thought. His amber eyes landed on a fair woman standing what looked like an overhang covered in dead moss and leaves. Heavy furs and wool cloaks wrapped around Evie to keep out the chill. He even felt a warming spell over her body, but her teeth still chattered like a beaver.

The knight dismounted Griffon and directed him to a covering that shielded Tequila from the weather. A heavy horse blanket and covered log awning waited to keep the chill from Griffon’s body. “Maker, what is this place?” His wisped, already unbolting Griffon’s saddle and his small pack of overnight winter clothing.

“A home?”

Again, Cullen stopped and threw Evie a look. Her olive tone freckled face peeked from under her winter scarf and cloak hood lined in fennec fur. That beautiful genuine smile she wore only for him graced her blushing features. She tipped her head a little.

“I remember from our midnight discussions you were not keen about living on the isle if your templar duties allowed it. I mentioned about living on the frigate, but you instantly purged with seasickness.” Evie reminded the embarrassed man. 

The mage watched Cullen prepare Griffon for the night, already knowing they will not make it back to the manor. She sent warming spells over the horses’ outcove and moved some hay and water for them to feed and bed down if needed. Fessil’s cryptic statement now made sense. No one would know they spent a night away. Knowing Evie, she will still keep her celibacy promise to her father, but that did not mean she would not need to silence her cries during _other_ activities.

Oh, how his future wife thought.

“It bothered me that we had nothing to call our own.” Evie sighed, her nervousness leaking through their bond. “While you were at the Grand Cleric’s offices, I would wander the isle in thought on what to do. Dorothea wants us working in the Free Marches, so living in Ferelden was out of the question. My father might give us the isle to manage in his name, but neither one of us want all that finery. Maybe to entertain and to keep up with our supposed image to cover our underground actions. But nothing is _ours_.” She snarled, staring out over the lit pond.

Cullen laughed to himself, receiving a glare from Evie. “I don’t laugh at you, Eve.” She pouted a little. He finished with his horse preparations and wandered over to where she stood under an old overhang. His whiskey eyes watched the little water lanterns bounce and bob in the sea breeze. “I laugh because _that’s_ why I have been sour lately. I’m honored your family put so much faith in me, but my parents raised me to do much for myself. I struggle because I promised my parents if something happened to my siblings, I would be there for them. Yet, all I have been is an absent brother just sending money than actually _doing_ anything. I don’t know how to make it up to them.”

“Time, Cullen, and trying.” Evie cupped his stubble face. He knew not to shave. While Evie tolerated his small goatee, she always said he looked better with a full stubble jaw and cheeks. ‘ _It shows your true maturity than this half-effort goatee you use to hide your scarred lip_,’ she commented once. _‘I love you scarred lip , by the way. Rugged and charming.’ _She supported any look he wore, just liked some trimmings more than others.

“That’s what I’m doing.” Cullen exhaled and leaned against an old wood beam holding up the overhang. He still had not looked beyond where Evie had exited. “While I hated being away from you, I needed this time to figure out a few things. I'm a man who believes he should make his own life. Before landing on this isle, I never wanted a wife and a family. I did not need to have some land and build a home for us all.”

The templar pulled Evie to his side. He kissed her cloak hood covering her auburn-haired head. “Now, I want it all. I want it all with you. I knew then I was ill-prepared to provide what you deserve. I’m a recovering abused templar knight addicted to lyrium whose career stands on a knife edge. On one side I still want to serve my Order, but on the other I want to fight and change its destructive course. Dorothea stated in that letter she had a position for me that will allow both. I feel like I am at a crossroads on what to do. Everything is up in the air. Standing here, holding you, is the only certainty. We have little planned out. I don’t do well with the unknown. I hold on to my love and bond like a rope tying us together in fear it will all fall apart if I dare loosen my grip.”

Evie buried her face into his chest, right under his squeezing arm. “I want to help too. I want a role, a hand in building our lives together. Before this, I was living alone and running my own life. Let me join you, Cullen?”

Cullen smiled down at her. “I know. I know you can take care of yourself, but I still have these silly old-time rituals about being a provider and protector for you and our family. I refused help because I thought it meant I was not _earning_ it. Yet, if I had waited until I could, we could not marry this spring. You would have waited forever.”

Evie pulled her face upward until those bright green eyes locked on Cullen’s amber orbs. “I don’t want finery or whatnot. I just need _you._ ”

“I know that now. I know my worth only matters on what you think and care for me.” Cullen kissed her rosy nose. “Your father drilled that into my stubbornly prideful mind.”

“Things better between you two now?”

The knight nodded with a relaxed expression across his rugged jaw. “We got the record straight. You know how I thought your father would give me that mine to run…it was my templar service record and the White Spire who suggested my commission as a templar representative. It so happened your father already knew my name for _other_ reasons.”

“So that means…?”

“I am the templar representative of all the Order’s interests at your father’s mines as ordered by the Spire.” Cullen announced proudly. “It just helps I’m marrying into the family too. Depending on how the management and requests go, I might oversee all Order interest in the Free Marches, at least in arms and armor.” He brushed of her long bangs from her face. “But I know little about business. Strategy, recruit training, and supporting bond hunters, yes, but not economics, finances, and supply operations. Although, I _hear_ my fiancé has some knowledge in those fields.”

Evie beamed, hopping against Cullen. “Absolutely! It is also a brilliant cover for me visiting different city-states and personally shipping items across the Waking Sea.”

“Exactly.”

His Lady pulled away from his side, tugging on her arm for him to follow her. “As for our living arrangements, I have an idea. Something just for us, close enough to the manor, the recovery Sanctuary, and the docks, but away from prying eyes and ears.” Evie winked.

Cullen followed willingly, watching Evie snuff the magelight lanterns as she tugged him deeper into the overhang. He realized gazing at the last of the sunset pick through the rotten wood roof it was actually an old porch half caved in by falling wood debris, likely from the hurricane. A solid wall of moss wood walled and held up the porch. Debris from years of neglected littered the broken porch.

“Did you know about this place?” The knight questioned in his soon-to-be bride. “It’s off the beaten path.”

Evie shook her head. She pointed out at the little pond by a closed door barely hanging on its rusty hinges. “The pond…? It used to be a mud pit before that last massive hurricane, only a puddle actually. It filled with water when there was a flash flood or massive downpour. I avoided this place because it was dangerous. After the storms, I travelled here with my father searching for any remaining templars. One afternoon while you were in Ostwick Circle, I braved the mud pit to only find that the entire landscape had changed. I did not know this cottage existed until checking some old maps. It had always been a pond, but my grandfather had it filled after…his bond killed herself.”

Cullen understood what this place used to be. “Was this where she lived?”

Evie shook her head. “Not exactly. She made it an apothecary with a small garden for herbs. She used fish and whatnot from the pond. My grandfather did not let her stay here, just practice alchemy away from the manor. Well, that is what some random notes my mother and I found when beginning our own herbal studies. We never knew the location.”

“Your grandfather erased it from existence in his mourning.” Cullen concluded, regarding this place with a new understanding.

“I knew none of that when I found it. The hurricane flushed all the sand and mud from the pond. There were still fish laying in the mud, dormant. Life still existed. The hurricane washed away the pain. When I saw it, I remembered what your little lake in Honnleath looked like.” Evie waved towards the shut door. “The cottage is in disrepair, but I think it would be a neat project for us to do together…” She hung her head. “If you want, of course. It’s just…we could make our own lives…we could have become my grandfather and his mage bond. We can do what the world denied them. We can choose our future.”

Cullen pulled Evie close to him, his lips instantly on hers. She moaned at the sensation. All her concerns and worries he would not like the gift floated away. Her body responded to him, rolling her hips and pressing her breasts to his body. “I love it.” Cullen whispered against her lips. “This is perfect, Eve.” He kissed her hard, his tongue pressing against her lips to let him in. She allowed it, their tongues winding around one another, tasting each other after days apart.

Tears sparkled in her eyelashes. “It needs a great deal of work.”

“I want to do it ourselves, if that’s all right. Maybe have it done and ready before the wedding.” Cullen proposed, feeling Evie’s excitement with each sentence. “My uncle was a carpenter. He died when I was younger. A tree he was cutting fell down on him. In that time, he taught us children about wood. His husband and he never had children, so his nieces and nephews were his world.”

“In the Fereldan style?” Evie hoped with a smile. “I noticed this cottage reflects many Fereldan homes like the grassy garden roof and the wood carvings. If I remember right, Grandfather’s mage bond was a Fereldan-born Free Marcher. They transferred her to Ostwick Circle after her harrowing bonded her with my grandfather.”

“It would explain the design choices.” Cullen admitted, feeling the old wood. He pushed away what his uncle taught him years ago after he vowed to become a templar. His uncle hoped he would apprentice under him, even scuffing at the Order like it did nothing for anyone. A quick prayer slips from Cullen’s scarred lips, an apology and thanks for that knowledge now allowed him with his own hands and muscle to build a life for his own family. “Can I see inside?” He asked with a perk brow.

“I have several small fires going because it is quite drafty.” Evie warned with a shoulder shove into the door. “The frame’s fractured so this sticks all the time. She kicked it, but it refused to budge. Cullen joined in the shoving. It took several hard hits before both people went flying into the building.

Cullen’s claustrophobia spiked for a second, his amber eyes wide, feeling the broken wood and slim walls close in on him. Evie sensed it immediately, grabbing his hand. He heard her counseling to take deep, long, and centering breaths. His heart jumped to his throat the longer he felt closed in. She nudged him to an old chair before rushing around to open some broken walls a little so Cullen could see outside.

“I hoped to come in first…” Evie whimpered apologetically. 

A blast of frigid air tickled Cullen’s tacky skin. The more his cheeks felt the air through the boards and the dying dusk, he calmed. Instantly, the feeling of unworthiness and shame clouded his mind and heart. He hung his head and shoulders, guilt and shame flowing all around him.

Evie kneeled in front of him, waiting with her hand in front of his face. “Don’t.” Her lilt was harsh and direct. Her will perked Cullen’s soul slightly out of the darkness. “You are not your wounds, Cullen Stanton Rutherford. Did you really think you would be over your traumas in just a few months? Just what happened with Patricia nearly sent you into a relapse.” She was right, but he cannot support her like this. “Don’t say that.” Of course she heard his thoughts while being so listless. “Cullen, I’m struggling too. The amount of guilt for what happened and still believing it was my fault still burns my soul. You always say we will kiss away our scars, worship them because they mean we survived.”

Cullen lifted his head, his whiskey eyes glassy from unshed tears. “Why me, Eve? You deserve-“

“-it has nothing to do with what I _deserve_ or _should_ have.” Evie snapped. “Fuck that! You are what I need and want in my life, Cullen. I love you for all your faults and weaknesses. I love you more each moment you show you are a _person_. Nothing is perfect. Normal is just a setting on a dwarven machine. No, we are breathing people who are flawed. Some people allow those weaknesses to consume them until they hurt so many around them. Not you! You fight your flaws every day to be a better man. Will there be terrible days? Absolutely. What you need to get through your thick stubborn skull is for sick and in health, better and worse, _I am standing right beside you offering you my heart, body, soul, and mind._ I don’t want what you _think_ I should have. I have everything I ever dreamed about in front of me right this moment.”

Cullen lunged forward and hugged Evie tightly against his body. His mind reminded him of Bann Ian’s nightly confessions to Lady Gwen. She gives him a similar rant as Evie right then. He was enough. She wants to marry _him._

“Lyrium might be why you aren’t pregnant, Eve.” Cullen confessed, his last guilt oozing out from that brick and mortar he built in his mind.

“I know.” Evie replied, kissing his neck exposed from his cloak. “For how much you drank that night to support me…I feel your mind slipping away like when you died those few moments.”

Cullen leaned back, pulling Evie into his lap. “I will hang on. I won’t turn into your grandfather. I quit way before that. If it keep us away from our family, I will quit the Order and lyrium before that. I want you and a long life with our children more than the Order.”

Evie cupped his cheek, her thumb rubbing over his scarred lips. “No one has successfully…”

“…I know you have been studying it again. The elf at the Sanctuary told her you have been collecting books like a hoarder for any possibility.”

“I don’t want you to walk away from your dream.” Evie whispered, laying her head on his shoulder. She untied his cloak and edged the fabric away to feel his skin against her temple.

“I wouldn’t be. We will do it tomorrow? No. We have many things to try beforehand, but this will be a card in our playing hand. Any mind slips or lunacy, I stop. You’ll tell me. You are vocal about such things.” Cullen kissed her forehead and wiped away a few shed tears from her cheek.

“Yes…” Evie kissed his jaw. “I don’t plan on allowing you to meet the Maker until we cover this whole isle with your hundred descendants.”

Cullen chuckled, squeezing his Lady. “I’m just happy I won’t be the one giving birth to this brood.”

Evie’s bright green eyes bulged for a moment. Her hips clenched against his lap. Then those mischievous orbs winked at him. “True, but it will be fun making them.” Cullen immediately busted out laughing, holding his Lady tightly, doing everything possible to will away all the mental images plaguing his mind during his trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! You all keep me writing! :)


	7. *Just Rewards*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW! NOT SAFE FOR WORK! NSFW!
> 
> This is probably the most dirty smut I have ever written. So embrassed with myself right now.
> 
> Part 2 of 2 Chapter Scene
> 
> Warning: Contains spoke Sub-Dom, oral sexual acts that might make some readers uncomfortable
> 
> Chapter Song: "Ghost" by Jes
> 
> NSFW! NOT SAFE FOR WORK! NSFW!

With Evie so close, her scent enrapturing his psyche, the ex-templar needed to think of anything else than his fears fogging his vision. Cullen distracted himself from all wants he imagined over the four days away by studying the cozy, broken cottage. Evie commented it was a small workshop and not a home. However, Cullen could see removing the old structure’s few walls to add additional rooms and places for themselves. He wished for warmer winter days to come so he could come here to work on this place himself. Maybe having this impasse over the next few months will be beneficial. He can still train Ostwick’s recruits and have some time for his own desires.

That evening, Evie made the space for Cullen’s arrival. She added touches like furs and belongings he knew they could leave there while they worked. For their first night there, Evie set up some meats and stew on the main stone fireplace. There was a bottle of whiskey and wine beside a plushy feather mattress and blankets. Also minding his sweet tooth, she placed a pewter plate of his favorite village plains wafers for after dinner. 

Several smaller fires heated many blanketed wall holes to keep the cottage’s interior warm. It was still slightly chilly, especially when the wind blew, but not overly uncomfortable. Drops of melted snow dripped into cups and pots where the terracotta tiles roof broke or caved in over the years of neglect. Evie knew staying here in its current state was not wise. However, with her magic and carefully placed fires, she wanted tonight to be as perfect as the old space allowed.

“You’ve been busy.” Cullen chuckled, glancing around.

“I promised you a welcome home present. This is just the introduction.” Evie cooed into his ear. She kissed the ear’s outer shell, enticing a moan and shudder.

“And the cottage is my reward for keeping my hands idle?” He questioned with wild eyes. Just like her lingerie dance, she planned this for a long time.

That sly mage smirked at him; those her bright green eyes shimmered in the firelight. “No, but we’ll see how it all goes from here. I wish to respect my parents’ wishes, but I yearn for you. It’s like the spirit halves are losing grip, which they assured me isn’t happening. However, I wonder if that is why bonds _reaffirm_ their connections often. The fear of the bond being lost.”

Cullen lifted Evie up as he stood, carefully carrying her towards the mattress and blankets she made as their little nest. “While that might be true,” He laid her down like a porcelain doll. He towered over her form, still covered in furs and cloaks. “I think it is something very specific to _you_.”

Evie unconsciously rested her hand against the still tender stab wound right under his ribs. He placed his gloved hand over hers. Her breath hitched like she stabbed him himself. “You spoke about trauma from that night, but I think the one still struggling is you, Eve.”

Cullen must be gentle on how he worked her through this. Evie did not realize it, but she saw him fragile and a ghost that will disappear if she does not protect him. Through their bond, that fear of losing him plagued her just as he battled his own demons to be worthy of her love.

Evie pursed her lips, giving him a heavy glare, while her heart pumped wildly through the bond. “I wasn’t the one that died.”

“Only Patricia perished that night.” The knight confirmed with conviction through them both. 

Evie shivered, her lungs heaving under her clothing. A single tear slipped from her left eye. “You don’t remember what I experienced. You. Were. Dead.” Her terror nearly sent him flying like a mind-blast, but he controlled and molded it inside them both.

Cullen growled, ripping off his cloak, then his heavy coat. Evie watched in confused as her Lion chucked his clothing throughout the broken building. Lastly, his arms pulled over his clean tunic until his golden chest hairs shined in the firelight. He swallowed a hiss, feeling the scar tissue from the stab tugging and agitating the healing tissue. 

The blond Fereldan grasped Evie’s trembling hand and rested it against the inch scar. In a deep baritone groan, “Feel it, Evie. Feel how you saved me.” Her fingers did not move, frozen in fear of what that scar represented. So, Cullen grabbed her palm and forced those chilly fingertips to feel its texture, to poke and induce hisses from his lips, or to sigh when she sent a healing spell. “Yes, I don’t know what you experienced, but I watch and feel every every day what your willpower can produce. It wasn’t the spirits or your magic that stopped me dying, but your determination and fierceness, what I love about you. I might have stabbed Patricia and destroyed that demon, but _you made sure that demon would could come back._ ”

Cullen felt like an unfamiliar person as he leaned back and waved to Evie. He was himself, but her stubbornness and fear invoked a wicked part of him. His erection hardened in record time during their conversation. His fears evaporated as soon as he laid her down and stripped. This darkness was not what happened in Kinloch Hold, but a primal need and desire that reminded him of a lion pacing and eye the most delicious prize. 

Could he allow this wildness to run free? Yes, Evie needed to know how _alive_ and _well_ Cullen was. The simplest way to show her would to make love to her here or even in the Fade, but whatever happened in the dream world transcended to the physical. Cullen spilled just by her entrance and woke with their bodies entwined that last time.

Maker, he wanted her.

What else could Cullen do to prove his healthy existence, while upholding his vows? He had an idea, but would she let him be so demanding? He respected her too much to push her before she was ready.

“Push me.”

The panting templar locked eyes with a diluted pair of bright green spheres challenging him. She must have felt the mental questions and responses. She held herself firm, using her fear to push herself and him over the edge. She will not concede easily. They both wanted this. They both needed to know one another that they were alive. To not love one another so passionately as in that cave clawed at them. Why not embrace and push each other until their wedding night where they may come back here and truly consummate their marriage.

Cullen crossed his arms over his bare chest. “Undress.”

“Make me, Templar.” Evie hissed through her front teeth. “You say you are alive, but yet just see a scar. It means nothing.”

“I could say the same about Desire’s scars.” Cullen countered with silted eyes. “I said _strip,_ Mage. You had no problem with taunting me while away. Why resist now?”

“I don’t follow orders from _knights_.” She quipped with a perk brow.

“I want to see them… _now.”_

Evie just laid on the mattress with her arms and legs crossed. “They’re ugly.” Her bright green orbs flicked to the fire keeping them warm. Her shame and disgust with her body burned inside her and transcended their bond. “You know I survived them because you _fucked_ me in that cave. _Twice._ ”

“Who says you survived Patricia?” Cullen quizzed her back with a smug grin. “This could be just your afterlife. We could both dead there together. How can _I_ know you are Eve and not some figment of my hopes the Maker provides?”

Evie’s bright green eyes widened before her magic swirled about them both. She flicked her hand down, tugging her cloak ties until the furry cap flipped off her shoulder. She did not give a second thought as she worked the buttons of a Fereldan-inspired dress that had a V-neck scoop that plunged deep down her chest and allowed her black bodice show. Instantly, Cullen’s mind went blank and imagined her breasts’ swell in that black corset. His resolve quivered for a second.

Maker, he wanted her.

“Get off me, Barbarian, so I can remove my boots.” The mage grunted, kicking her knees. Cullen watched her Fade-touched eyes closely, seeing the excitement and lust swirling around her large pupils.

Cullen pressed against her knees hard against the feather mattress. “No.”

She wiggled between his thighs and weight, her knee purposefully rubbing his covered hardening length. Each rub was a little painful because of the intensity, and she knew it. Cullen huffed and just gave enough space for her to tug her right foot free. She slapped the fennec fur hem upward, slapping his chin, and made quick work untying the riding boots and tossing it with his tunic.

She pressed her stocking foot against his shoulder. “You want me naked, _Ser_ , help!”

Cullen mockingly grabbed her ankle and slid his hands up her heavy wool stocking to where he knew the ties were around her thigh. Just a few hand flicks was all it took. Before she could protest, he grabbed the heavy stocking and pulled it down her leg, around her ankle, and off her foot. “I did. _Satisfied?”_

Oh Maker, this mock anger was doing things to his insides. He could feel it from her, that playful daringness against their egos. It was like when they hated each other and sparring the first time. Would the twin flame spirits silence them for such jousting? The only way to shut Hope and Purpose up would be to fuck Evie into the mattress!

Cullen almost wished the spirits would just to give them justification to make love.

“I have two, imbecile…” Evie snapped, using Cullen uneven sitting to shove him off her legs. Like before, her skilled fingers untied other boot. When Cullen went to reach for the stocking, she shoved him back until he fell on his behind. “ _No_.”

With her tongue and _teeth_ , his lady bent like a pretzel and tugged loose the ties and pulled off the stocking. Her bright green eyes remained locked on Cullen. Her rogue stretching body maneuvered so fluidly until the clothing hung between her front teeth and then spat across the room. Cullen had to take a moment to push all the things she could do with such flexibility out of his fantasies.

“Now, I’m satisfied.”

Oh, Cullen knew she was not. He could _feel_ her folds growing slick and dying for some attention. Her fingers wiggled at her dress hem for a moment to just touch herself.

A new plan formed in Cullen’s mind. “You’re still clothed. I cannot see those scars.”

Evie pushed up and rolled onto her knees. She sat there with her dress skirting majestically splayed around her. She tugged at the knots and loop ties until the fur line dress slipped off her shoulder. Now, his fiancé displayed a see-through black bodice and stringy smalls. She twisted and kicked until her back and behind was to him. She proudly presented both Desire’s burns and back claw marks.

“Happy, you cretin!?” She hollered back over her shoulder.

Noticing her hair in a bun, Cullen grabbed it hard, and loosened the ribbons. She reared back until kneeling and gasped, her lace-covered chest jetted outward. He pulled those fantastic auburn waves from the braids until those silky strains spilled all around her nearly nude figure. “Better.”

“You see what you wanted, what now?” She challenged with a sassy lilt, locking eyes with his lust orbs over her shoulder. Her own challenging tone struggled now. She gasped, and buck when Cullen pushed back on all fours again. She shuttered as his callused hand slid down her back and along her spine.

Evie frantically moved as Cullen pounced on her from behind, pressing her against the mattress, her discarded dress, and quilts. His scarred lips kissed along her shoulder blades, along each scar swipe, and down her spine at a torturous snail pace. Evie arched her back as his worshipping each wound that nearly killed her. He kissed and licked along her sides, around her arse, and across her exposed butt cheeks. Finally, his heavily breathing mouth reached her thighs to praise the scars Desire repeatedly left on her youthful body.

Evie laid pressed against the blankets, gasping and moaning with each lick. She quivered every so often, while her fingers fisted the quilts and her lips called for more. She acted like this when he drank her nectar, but not just tending to her scars alone.

He loves when she a puddle of lust and want.

Evie did not realize her smalls were missing until a brush of icy air flowed through the cottage. She glared over her shoulder as Cullen tossed the offensive strings away. He picked her up and rolled her on her back, keeping one arm behind her. “You have one scar still uncounted for, my Lady.” Reaching into his boot, he pulled out Knott’s throwing knife and showed it to her.

Cullen expected the game to be up with Evie protesting the show of weapons. Yet, ever the challenger, Evie’s eyes focused on the blade, summoned her inferno magic, and heated the metal red hot. She trusted him with her life. She knew he would never hurt her. Just barely tapping her bodice ties, the red-hot knife sliced through the fabric like butter. As soon as the ties cut, Evie pulled back her magic, allowing the knife to cool. Cullen flipped it towards the main fire enough to not burn down the cottage.

With one arm still behind her back and other held by his now free hand, Evie jetted out her chest until the ruined bodice flipped open and presented her perfect bosoms in Cullen’s face. “Better?” That Free Marcher lilt sassed with a wink before resuming her defiance. “Ruined an expensive bodice, _Ser_. What will you do-“

Evie hollered as Cullen’s lips and teeth nibbled on her left breast scar. He held her firm, his tongue flowing over the tough tissue, only giving just a quick kiss to her nipple every so often. The lack of direct attention just made her groin glistened and her hips thrust into his chest. He heard every frustrating cuss word she threw through their bond, sending him to giggles against her breast.

Keeping her denied, Cullen leaned back to gaze at the naked woman panting and struggling against his pawing hands. “I now know you are alive.”

“Fuck you.”

Cullen cocked his head. “I would love to, my Lady, but we made a pact. The longer we wait, the more we will truly enjoy the sounds we can echo out into this forest.”

“How does frustrating me to the extreme tell me _you’re_ alive?” She growled deep in her chest. Her magic swirled and puffed with her agitation. Her eyes glowed in want and need.

“I’ll show you.” Cullen released his hold on her wrist and bicep. He stood up, his over six-foot tall stature towering over the naked woman. “You promised me a welcome home gift…”

Evie’s lip curled, her aching arms snaking out from her bent body and over the blankets. “I see…I promised two, remember?”

“I did not touch myself, but you also did not either.” Cullen flipped a finger to her glimmering crotch dripping for attention. “You commented you can never climax without me. You avoided touching yourself and let us both buckle in frustration.”

“That does not sound like a reward, Mister Templar?” She now acted obedient, feeling his intentions now. Her challenging now shifted to a desire to be submissive and willing to learn. Cullen did not exactly like seeing Evie not fighting for her life like this.

However, his Lady acted like she wanted to learn. Learn to please him now. Learn to please herself. Learn he is really alive. That was the goal, was it not? To throw this out of her heart.

Cullen stood over her. “I helped you undress. Help me?” He kicked off his boots at least, the buckles loose from his bath anyway.

“Of course, Ser.” Evie winked, her fingers flowing up his trousers from ankle to groin. “I live for this.” Her bright green eyes shined up at him as she pressed her breasts up his legs until her face was level with his groin. Her tone changed. “You sure about this?” This was the real Evie, not acting. “I know what that witch made you…?”

Cullen softened at her concern; their playful roles paused for a moment. “Like a grindstone, Eve.” He swiped her bangs from her forehead and tucked it behind her ears. “You are the polishing rag smoothing me. It isn’t the Fade now. I will tell you.”

That gentle smile beamed up at Cullen, her fingers quickly undoing the trouser strings. “You better.” His penis slowly emerged. “No smalls?” She sassed up at him.

“An eye for an eye for what you allowed down in the library.”

“Maker, I love you.” Evie professed as more of his groin slid out. She nudged the waist over his hips and down his legs. Her tongue licked her lips impatiently as her lusty eyes studied the stiff member practically in her face. Her hands moved until Cullen stepped out of the pants. She kept him steady through each leg removal, even keeping her hands on his ankle to remove his socks.

“What now, Ser?” The mage acted meekly, their playful roles resuming. She flowed her breasts up and down each leg until her face rested level with his hips and genitals. She arced her back until his member slipped down her neck and chest. She rubbed her bosom along his shaft. A nipple grazed the head with each sideways movement. “I want to polish you _well_.”

Cullen was not expecting those breasts’ softness and his tip against her nipples. Her eyes widened, black with desire, while fingers pawed at his bare hips. Her lips smacked each time her tongue moistened them to that rosy red. He could barely watch her. Thankfully, there was a broken beam above him that he could grab to control himself. He did not want to shove himself down her throat and lose his seed instantly. 

Maker, she made it difficult.

“No hands…” He panted, dizzy and mentally starved for blood. “Lick it.”

“As my bond commands…” That mischievous lilt replied, sliding down his shaft with her breast, up her chest, along her neck, and finally her jaw. Cullen witnessed a bit of precum glistening over Evie’s chest, his restraint waning, feeling how perfect his member felt between her breasts. The mage did not care for the tackiness all over her, just for his penis rubbing against her soft, angled face.

Her long tongue slid out between those plump lips and reached for his shaft’s base. Cullen howled, feeling that textured tip at his balls while those pink lips kissed each like he praised her own folds days before. That wicked tongue slowly climbed up, escaping his pubes, and onto the bare skin. Cullen withered at the feeling, his grip on the beam nearby shivering; her pace long and taunting.

Evie reached for the mushroom head, but did not lick the tip. Instead, she followed the shell around the lower shelf before following another side down the shaft to his balls. Cullen hissed and groaned through his teeth at the denied connection.

 _You did not tell me._ Evie explained through the bond, her tongue too busy wetting his shaft’s base and flowing back up another unattended side.

“Lick the tip!” He ordered as that sinful tongue climbed higher up his dick. He watched her perked nipples grazing his thighs. She snapped her textured tongue back into her lips and mouth. He almost yelled at her, but she showed she was wetting it thick with saliva. Once satisfied, she licked her lips then teased the bottom of her tongue along the top. Cullen was not expecting the smooth texture, grabbing his base.

“Suck…” He muttered as those red lips encompassed the head to where his fist held his cock. She sucked once, twice…her eyes never leaving his with each suckling and tongue flip.

He needed her to lose control. “Touch yourself.” Evie’s bright green eyes widened, her right hand flowing down his leg and slowly switched to her right breast. She followed her body until her finger just grazed her pubic hair. “Open your legs so I can see.” She followed the order, her groin so slick a little puddle stained the dress and blankets beneath her. “Continue.” He growled as her middle finger flowed between her parted lips. Her eyes shut as she grazed her clitoris. He felt her shivers through their bond. “Circle it. Slowly.” Evie sucked his tip harder as she massaged the pearl he loved to entice himself. Her finger tips and nails slicked with her nectar with each circle. She sighed around his tip.

Slowly, Cullen released his grip on his penis, feeling his control returning. “Suck _down_ …”

 _As far as I want?_ She questioned as her lips parted and slid deeper over his shaft. Her saliva dripped.

“As far as your fingers can go in your cunt.” He stipulated. Evie’s thumb shifted to massaging the pearl, while her other fingers followed her folds. As he ordered before, she opened her legs until her whole groin was visible.

Still that cursed mouth lower farther down Cullen’s girthy member. He was long as he was wide, but Evie’s vagina accommodated him just as her mouth did now. He watched as her fingers slid inside her. She mewled around him, low and hard. 

_May I touch you with my other hand?_

“Just my sacks”.” He limited as Evie just sucked lower. He felt her throat relax around him. Through the bond, Evie stretched herself and fingers deep inside her. “Find that inner pearl, my Lady. Massage it with your clit.”

Evie gasped around him, taking a deep breath. Her sucking intensified as she circled herself around both inside and out. Cullen grasped her loose hair, his grip on the beam above barely holding. The feeling of her tongue pressing against his shaft in a bobbing matter, watching her masturbate under his commands, and her throat taking him in… Cullen struggled for control. It all was becoming too much.

Then her other hand touched his balls. He roared, keeping his seed inward. “I won’t go without you, Eve.” He growled, wanting that release.

He watched Evie pulse her fingers in and out at a rapid pace. He grabbed her hair so she would open her eyes and lock on his. He felt how close she was, searching that peak. Her masturbation climbed because she felt his pleasure in her mouth. Their bond reinforced one another’s emotions and love, just tugging them higher.

“I will spill in your mouth if-…?“

_Please, I must taste you as you have tasted me!_

It is too much. The hand on beam flashes to her grazing nipples. It is enough. Evie’s walls chinch around her fingers and thumb, sending a wail of orgasm around his cock. Cullen release the last thread of control, his seed being sucked wildly down her tongue and throat. She bobbed through it all, a smile on her lips around him as he squeezed her nipple. She mewled and moaned around him, only having him spill longer down her throat, which just extended her fingers and thumbs inside her.

Cullen pulled Evie off his cock as it slowly softens. He falls to his knees, panting and praising her for something that is only second to spilling inside her lower walls. Her hand falls from her canal, limp from menstruations. He pulls her fingers up to his lips and sucked on each digit, his soul rejuvenated by her tangy taste. He whined that the puddle beneath her did not flow over his lips like an addict.

Evie nearly fainted, Cullen catching her before she fell over. She leaned into his sweat chest as the waves of post-orgasm rippled between the bonds. Her eyes and half-open eyes studied him with a slight smile. “You taste fantastic…” She moaned into his pectoral muscle.

“So are you, my Lady.” Cullen reaffirmed, holding her to his naked form. “So, do you believe I’m alive now…?”

Those liquid peridot eyes lock on his amber spheres. “Yes, but it does not mean I won’t fear for you and pray every second you don’t leave me again.”

Cullen kissed her forehead, laying her and himself down on the mattress. Bits of his spilt seed colored her lips, but she greedily licked it away before he can taste himself. “Nor will worshipping your scars assuage my concerns…just remember the present, Eve. I am right here.”

“I love you…” She whispered against his lips before kissing him long and passionately. Their tongue waltzed together so both their sexual taste transfer.

“And I love you…my wife.” Cullen promised. Evie just smiled up at him, that perfection only reserved from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a cold shower... *sits in front of fan*


	8. Official

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: "Paradise" by Coldplay  
> Remember you can find "Burn Twin Flames" playlist that includes "Worthy" on [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3A38Ls3oyLlGhOL5glNveU?si=DXjI4ieoR_uZ3pcqI0teGw) and [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLw4onCkm8zQa--bPhxvzSKBq4RS7T1iM9)! Check them out!
> 
> If you're curious about Evie's fashion and engagement ring, check out this [my latest Tumblr post!](https://thejeeperswife.tumblr.com/post/619203539959513088/worthy-chapter-8-fashion)

_One Month Later, Satinalia Week_

Evie watched as the teyrn’s guards aided by Trevelyan soldiers drag Lord Cecil from the side room, his clothes bloodied from Evie punching him several times. She rubbed her bruised knuckles knowing she cannot heal them without exposing her magical status. The disgraced nobleman was still conscious, screaming like a madman. He fought and spat, all his finery and discipline gone seeing his ploy to expose Evie failed horrifically.

That Promiser tried and failed to silence, purge, and smite her all at once. It was not a small set of templar abilities. Usually, they cannot be done all at once. They were so powerful that they kicked over healer mages walking the halls, honored guests with their bonds from Ostwick Circle. For any weak templar-mage bond, the silence alone would have knocked them both over and unconscious. 

Alas, if had not been for Cullen concentrating with all his might from another room, she would have been unmasked, withering on the ground. Now though, in her gala gown, she panted, her jewelry wards keeping her magic hidden and soul alive. Everyone believed Evie’s uneasiness originated from needing to use physical violence on a sacred and exciting evening.

“Cecil…” Teyrn Macsen Cynwrig hissed under his breath, flinging a handkerchief away once wiping the arrested man’s spit from his formal boots. “I did not listen to you, Ian. I stupidly gave that man the benefit of the doubt. But to come here, trying to kill your future son-in-law and claim your daughter was a filthy mage just confirms what you warned me about. I was blind, my friend. Please forgive me for my lapse in judgement.”

Bann Ian held his daughter’s trembling fingers, softly wiping the madman’s blood. Thankfully, none sprayed on her deep emerald gown that sparkled every time she moved. “It is not I you should be asking for forgiveness. You and the other banns scuffed at me for allowing my daughter to train in combat and sword fighting. If my poor Patricia received such endurance education, I wonder if she could swim to shore during the smuggler assault. No, I thank the Maker Evelyn knows how to be refined, steady, and _vicious_ in saving her own life.”

The teyrn hung his head and bowed low to Evie. “My greatest apologies, my lady, for this to happen at your engagement ball in my own palace. My men will uncover all of Lord Cecil’s allegiances to eliminate this cell of malcontents. This offense is too great to go unpunished. I will confiscated his lands and wealth. He had no family, so no one will dare challenge this.” Ostwick’s royal teyrn stood up and grimaced. “Lady Evelyn? A mage? What next, claiming my son as the Black Divine?! There would be no way such a devout Andrastian family would have a mage in their bloodline.”

Evie squeezed her father’s hand, slightly frown across her makeup face. “Please, your Grace, you did not cause this offense. It must be all those silly rumors about that tragic night during the last major hurricane. I noticed Lord Cecil’s eyes glowed blue like he consumed lyrium without proper knowledge, preparation, and no formal templar training. I know this well from my father’s trade contracts and my beloved fiancé. I believed he attempted to perform templar abilities on me. Alas, since I am not a mage, they fell on deafness, but maimed the bonded mages here tonight.”

“You’re right, Lady Evelyn. The attending mages felt it into the courtyard.” Teyrn Cynwrig confirmed, straightening his formal jacket and scarf. “I say, watching him so flabbergasted that you did not fall made me laugh. You knew instantly the moment he realized his stupidity. Striking the only daughter alive of an ancient family whose repeated proven loyality to the Chantry and Ostwick. Heresy! Everyone by morning will know about his attempted assassination. No one will harm House Trevelyan under my rule. If they do, they also challenge my throne and will feel my wrath a hundredfold!”

The teyrn stepped closer, his middle age face beaming, studying Evie. “I hesitated supporting your father’s decision to marry you beyond our nobility. Now, after seeing this slander, I know this marriage in Ostwick’s best interest, a connection between the Templar Order, the Chantry, and the people of Ostwick. You and your fiancé have my blessing and sword. I will not rest until every grievance dies against you both.”

Evie curtsied low, almost kneeling on the marble floor inside the teyrn’s grand double walled fortress. “You are most gracious, Your Grace.” 

Bann Ian supported his daughter rising again, her trembling intensifying. “May I see him, Father? Please, I must know if Cullen…” Her voice wavered, while tears hung on her eyelashes.

“Of course, my daughter.” Bann Ian kissed her forehead. “Are you sure you want the ball to continue?”

“It is only proper if we have a private wedding this spring.” Her bright green eyes flashed to the teyrn, dipping her head. “Thank you for respecting our personal request to have a private affair, your Grace.”

“For the various tragedies befallen on House Trevelyan, I understand completely.” Teyrn Cynwrig confirmed purposefully with his hand over his heart. “You lost your elder sister to the storm, smugglers and rogue templars overran the isle, they stabbed your mother by one of those cretins, and you almost lost the man you love. For your fragile soul to still stand and over your waning trust demonstrates to all how strong will and pure you and House Trevelyan truly are. A woman at your age should not know such voids or see them personally. If any of our social class pressures you or your kin, especially after tonight’s episode, let me know immediately. A pure and gentle flower should not be an indestructible wall constantly, especially to people who do not deserve a single word.”

Esme rushed through a side door. In his hands was a red potion bottle. In the hall, Evie heard the sounds of party guests milling around. With a simple movement, she felt her two thigh blades waiting if she needed to defend herself. She knew Lord Cecil only needed one good punch. The man could never dance, and his center of gravity was deplorable. One punch in the neck and unnecessary another in the nose sent him backwards, busting the broken coffee table by the loveseats. The whole fight ended in seconds. Silence, punches, and a bleeding dishonorable nobleman.

“Father, Sister, a healing potion.” Esme winked up at Evie. Esme played his part well as the messenger between Cullen and Evie to cover their natural bond communication with a physical explanation.

“Drink some, Evie, while I dab some on your knuckles.” Bann Ian advised, tending to his daughter’s torn skin.

“Esme, can you please find Cullen?” Evie whimpered, still playing the part of the damsel noble maiden harmed by a villain. “Oh, I must see him.” Ugh, this silly act left a horrific and sour taste in her mouth. “Is he well?”

“Not even a scratch. His uniform has a little bloody, but it’s red so no one will see the spray. I’ll send him in.” The young man raced back out of the room. Evie drank part of the potion, while Bann Ian poured the rest on a rag and sealed her wounds. With seconds, she was right as rain again.

“I guess we should enter the ball now, Ian. Lady Evelyn, I’ll give you and Ser Rutherford a few minutes before announcing you.” The teyrn smiled, walking towards the exit. 

When a servant opened the door, Evie heard her mother’s voice talking to the teyrn’s wife and son about the hurricane night, the lie getting more cemented and familiar between all family members. Patricia drowned and her body lost to the briny deep. Smugglers and rogue templars wished to ransom the family for lyrium and money. A gas explosion caused the fireball seen from shore.

“Thank you, Your Grace.” Evie bowed again as her father left her side. “I wish to give my love his Satinalia present before we enter.”

Both noblemen left the room, while Evie finally sat down by the wrapped package on the sofa. She sighed, her bright green eyes noticing she was finally alone again. Trevelyan guards protected all the entrances outside the room. The servants closed all doors when leaving. She exhaled, releasing her trembling mana as the spirits refilled her mana pool. The amber focus stone on her bracelet muddle any magic so no one knew that Lord Cecil was not a crazy villain.

The bait capture worked perfectly. Cullen uncovered the assassination plot after reviewing Ostwick troop and supply transfers. The teyrn thought Cullen intelligent after observing him training templar recruits at the Circle. The teyrn asked to meet Cullen and help improve his own troops and city guards. Her Lion caught Lord Cecil’s henchmen bribing several corrupt guards to get Promisers into the gala. 

Between Bann Ian, Cullen, and Evie, they set up a crafty trap. Bann Ian discussed only partial evidence again Lord Cecil to the teyrn, knowing his Grace will doubt Lord Cecil’s involvement to harm the betrotheds. Cullen came to the castle early, dressed as a Trevelyan lower guard. Knowing how the Promisers will enter the castle, he waited with Trevelyan and reformist troops knowing the cultists will try to murder the regiment to weaken the protection detail. Lord Cecil’s men were cheaply bought mercenaries. They died without a single Trevelyan guard or Cullen getting a scratch.

A Promiser spy informed Lord Cecil his troops never arrived. The slippery nobleman panicked. Tripping on multiple lyrium philters, he struck now and not during the party. He rushed Evie’s preparation room, while Cullen just waited for the hired assassin to arrive in his own waiting study. What Lord Cecil did not know is that his ‘assassin’ was actually Hemmingway’s boyfriend Zevran, who was at the ball to kill an Antivan Crow. They planted the dead crow in Cullen’s suite as both the templar and Zevran fought together against the remaining mercenaries.

The teyrn and Bann Ian caught Lord Cecil red handed screaming at Evie after she punched him into the coffee table. She still had not expected such a powerful silence. However, one outstanding thing about people’s perception of noblewomen is that everyone believed them weakening and fainting at any scene of struggle. So, seeing Evie just shaking and panting surprised the teyrn and his men. ‘ _You are a force, Lady Evelyn. You are truly your father’s daughter’,_ the leader of Ostwick commented once reviewing the chaos.

Everything worked. Evie and Cullen were safe and sound. So, why did Evie still feel sick? The silence’s lingering effects dissipated. Cullen will fill her mana once he arrives.

This will be the bonds’ lives now. Before, Evie easily kept away from such troubles because she was not a noticeable member of society. She preferred her frigate and Morcant Estate, away from curious eyes and Reformist enemies. Before, few enemies knew she was a mage.

However, now with Meredith vowing to expose and murder Cullen and Evie, this will be their new realities. Instead of hiding on the isle, she must interact like a good little templar’s wife and manage Chantry and Order assets. The perfect covers to disguise their Reformist activities will now place her front and center in the hidden war. It will not be easy.

But Evie never liked easy anyway. She liked to make Evil’s world crumble and save the innocent and abused. Oh, Meredith will spat House Rutherford’s names _soon._

A wicked smile graced Evie’s scarlet red lips. She stood up and adjusted her long puffed gown. She took a few steps, her three-inch heels clicking against the expensive marble floors. Each stride Evie felt her magic close to her. The bracelet gem simmered quietly, while her painted fingertips touched the exquisite multiple emerald, rubies, and peridot necklace with hundreds of buffs and protections shielding her from any adversary. Intelligence stated they captured or killed everyone, but her mother wanted her safe tonight. Her earrings hung like chandeliers from her earlobes, glimmering ambers, rubies, and emeralds. She wore all the family jewels for this important night.

“Eve…?!”

Evie’s heart jumped in her throat seeing Cullen opening the side door and stomping in. His amber gaze danced all over the room until landing on her. She quickly shuffled her feet together and cupped her hands so her Lion could gaze on her special engagement and holiday gown.

Cullen’s stomping slowed to a stop, his whiskey eyes bright and big, studying her from floor to crown. “Maker’s breath…You’re so beautiful…No, I don’t have a word to truly describe your _everything_ right now.”

Evie could not stop looking at him either. He looked smart and handsome in deep blood red uniform with a templar scarf hanging off his formal longsword. Over his fine leather pants were formal greaves that covered to his knees. On his shield arm was a long bracer, while his sword arm remained uncovered. A half breast plate intersected his body just allowing some of his uniform gold buttons and embroidery pop. Lastly, each shoulder had pauldron, but not very long to allow effortless movement.

The mage predicted exactly where her gift will lay. Lady Gwen was sneaky when designing Cullen’s uniform. Evie’s mother did well, especially encompassing his Order requirements for the special occasions. Evie could not wait to see him in his gift…or tossing the article on her bedroom floor tonight.

“You don’t look half bad yourself, my Lion.” Evie chuckled, stepping towards the knight. She watched as he tore off one leather glove and captured her healing right hand. Instantly, a bit of lyrium essence flowed into her.

“I should go down in the dungeon and kill that sonofabitch…” Cullen gritted with a clinched jaw.

“Death will end him…First, he needs to suffer some embarrassment and spill his secrets. His execution will demonstrate to other lords will ruin their entire worlds. Meredith will not gain allies in eastern Free Marches again.” Evie purred as her rage rolled through their bond. “We know now what they will do to expose us.”

“And how to counter it.” Cullen cupped her pronounced cheek with his gloved hand. He refused to let go of his bare hand holding her left, his thumb soothing the once split knuckles. “That cat eyeliner makes you look wild and dangerous.” He smirked. “It really brings out your bright green eyes.”

“I just chose it because it matches my dress’ beads…and my special black corset.” She winked up at her lover.

Cullen shuttered and took a deep breath. “I remember what you said. I saw your gown first, then imagined how it everything else must look like under it. I spend the evening dissecting the easiest way to remove it without using a knife.”

Evie giggled, while Cullen’s hand slid from her cheek and massaged her shoulder. The seamstress placed some sheer fabric and beading over her arms and shoulders to disguise Desire’s hideous scars. By now, her once branded shoulder resembles her olive tan skin. “You’ll just have to remember that while smooching with all these idiots.”

The fire mage stepped away from her Lion’s grasp, waving to the wrapped box on the sofa. “We have little time before the teyrn will announce us. I want to give you your Satinalia present beforehand.”

“I thought we were trading gift when Satina is highest in the sky?”

Evie placed her finger to her nose and pointed at him. “We are…this is I guess my engagement present as well. I hope you like it.”

She loved it when Cullen wore that boyish grin when excited. She saw such a face when she showed him the old pond and workshop last month. His amber eyes sparkled while his scarred lip jumped. He stepped up beside her. He glanced at her, moved some of her auburn bangs from her forehead to kiss it, and then whispered, “Thank you.” His gloved hand placed some flyways into the fancy hairstyle’s intricate bun braid.

The gift only had a bow holding it together. He untied it and lifted the large rectangular lid. The fabric wrapping fell away. Cullen gasped, dropped the lid. “No…how-“

Evie giggled into her palm as Cullen removed a red lion mantle currently hung off a shoulder strap with the templar banner underneath. The animal fur was long and unrefined, showing it was a true red lion, one of the rarest animals in the Fereldan Frostbacks. Cullen petted the soft fur, his eyes flickering to her face and back again. His hand moved over the leather working and embroidery around the templar banner and the leather shoulder holder.

“That’s our new knotting!” Cullen concluded, his mouth gapping. “Along…real red lion fur! How?!”

“Fitting that the Lion of Ferelden wear a red lion pelt at his official introduction, hmmm?” Evie sassed with an enormous grin.

“B-but _how!?_ ” Cullen gaped at his future wife, not sure how to position it on his left shoulder.

Evie slid the shoulder pauldron over the shorter metal. She brought the leather string brace around behind his back to connect in the front. Evie reached into his gift box for his second gift. “An age ago, my great great father was an avid hunter. Nothing escaped his bow. That taxidermy room my mother hates was his study. Well, he died fighting his ultimate desire…a rare Fereldan Frostback red lion. His wife was not a seer, but told him before leaving this trip will kill him. He will kill a red lion, but it will mortally wound him too. He did not heed her words. When they brought his body back, they also brought the red lion’s mane and fur too. The family thought they should burn it with him, but his wife stated no. They would keep it in the family vault for a real lion, a smart and witty man who knows how to protect himself while heeding his wife’s words.” Evie winked at him again.

Evie clamped the pauldron and leather ties in place with a silverite broach. Cullen glanced down and studied it. “That’s…”

“Your personal knots and lion representation. I had Master Fordin, my father’s jeweler, put small ambers as each lion’s eyes.”

Cullen pulled Evie fleshed to his body, hugging her tightly. “Maker, I love it. Thank you.”

“Now, you can wear furs around without the aristocrats thinking you are an Avaar.” Evie petted his fur shoulder and straightened the templar branded cap hanging off his back. Or course, the banner was in gold and red with Fereldan touches and Trevelyan horses in the corners.

“But that’s my favorite thing to do while walking around with you.” Cullen winked and softly kissed his future bride.

“Next time, we both dress up in heavy furs and walk around the monthly market.” Evie proposed, rising a laugh out of both adults.

“Deal.” Cullen sighed and kissed her forehead. “I met Master Fordin, actually.”

“Oh?” Evie blinked up at her love. “Really? He doesn’t come to town often. How?”

The mage’s joyful heart jumped in her throat. She suspected why, but she kept her blushing and excitement down beyond Cullen’s inner hearing. She accidently saw a correspondence in her father’s office two months ago about Master Fordin spending the winter at the same mine Cullen aided on behalf of the Order. She thought nothing about it. Now, though…

“He’s a funny man who doesn’t mind cussing and embarrassing your father.” Cullen mentioned with a smirk. “He liked calling me ‘Lad.’ ”

Evie rolled her bright green eyes. “That sounds like that dwarf. Did your paths cross in passing or…?”

Cullen eyed her closely, knowing when she pried through their bond and eloquently . “You are a smart woman, Eve. I won’t dance around it, but I do have a Satinalia engagement gift for you too.” He nudged his chin towards the door. “Something to knock all those prats on their fluffy behinds.” He rubs his neck. “I hope you like it.”

Evie reached into her corset and lifted their lucky coin. “This is all I need, Cullen. And your love.”

He kissed her nose. “While yes, that’s my most prized possession, but I wanted to do this. In a few months, we will be Chantry-declared married.” He held her against his body, those handsome features arousing her. His piano wrapped her in love and song. “Believe me, we are one and already married, but the world need not know what was just for us. I want everyone who looks at you tonight and the rest of our lives to know you chose me as your husband. I cannot wait for my own symbol of our union, but for now, I wish to give you yours.”

Cullen let go of her body. She whimpered at the loss until she saw him kneeling on one knee. His bare hand clutched a small wooden hinged box. He lifted it up towards her as his amber eyes shined and locked on Evie’s bright green orbs. “Lady Evelyn Tesni Trevelyan, will you honor me, Cullen Stanton Rutherford, and agree to marry me this spring? I ask with the blessings of your parents and brother to bond as one with you. My siblings, who you will meet soon, have already pledged support of our love too. Eve, will you marry me?”

Evie watched as Cullen open the small black box. Magic poured from inside as her glistening eyes gazed upon the most beautiful ring ever imagined. Evie picked it up from inside, studying the transitioning colored sapphire focus stone in the center held in place by lion claws and two long phoenix feather. On either side were two powerful golden topazes that transferred power to the central sapphire. Flowing down the band was one wheat stock and the other side barley. Evie noticed around the silverite band their new Fereldan family knotting and dozens of enchantment encased in gold.

The symbolism screamed at the woman as tears dripped from her eyes and smeared her makeup. She nodded her head quickly, not trusting her voice. She handed the ring back. Quickly, Cullen slipped it on her left ring finger. Cullen beamed up at her and quickly stood. He pulled her into a tight, overjoyed embrace like he feared she would say no. She cried into his fur-covered neck, joy and appreciation pulsing through their bond.

“It’s…perfect…yes I’ll marry you, my Lion…Thank you.” She whispered into his jaw as he kissed her fingers a few times by Cullen.

“I’m glad. I worried I did a ‘Trev’ and you would throw it at me.”

Evie giggled, knowing her parents’ own rocky engagement. “You thought of everything. So subtle, but perfect.”

“That’s how I think of you, Eve. I love you.”

She tugged on his neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. She did not care if her makeup smudged or she will need to reapply her lipstick. She must kiss and love this man with every breath.

“Lady Trevelyan? Ser Rutherford?” The couple broke apart like someone caught them sinning. 

Evie faced away, using a handkerchief from Cullen’s pocket to dab away her tears, while Cullen turned to the door, growling. “What is it?” His baritone rasped from their passions. He likely had scarlet lips too.

“His Grace will introduce you both in a moment.” The palace attendant explained with a bow.

“Of course.” Cullen watched the servant leave and turned back to Evie. “Showtime.”

Evie felt like her makeup was fine enough after rubbing some more lipstick on each lip. She wiped off Cullen’s face. “You look like you ate a harlequin.” She giggled as more unshed tears hung off her cat mascara eyes.

“Hopefully, there aren’t more assassins around.” Cullen mentioned slipping a piece of bangs back into Evie’s hairstyle. He grasped her left hand with her engagement ring high for all to see. “Ready to feed the sharks, my Lady?”

“Not really, but to have something for ourselves this spring, we must. I’m interested in watching my Lion stock and scare away the hyenas.” Evie declared back.

“The only prey and meal I need tonight stands beside me in the most alluring lingerie imaginable.” Cullen smugly grinned at his future bride, those wild ambers undressing her intently.

“About that, one other thing about my clothing choices I should tell you then.” Evie cooed in his ear during the long walk towards the ballroom. She could hear the teyrn’s voice praising the couple for their dedication and loyalties. “I skipped wearing smalls again…”

Cullen squeezed her left hand, while his chest heaved to keep control. His entire face contoured and shifted to a deep crimson. Those dark lusty orbs stared down at her right outside the ballroom doors. “I’m hungry, my Lady. All I ever wanted and worth stands right beside me to worship and love.”

“All in good time, Ser Knight. First, to announce we belong together. Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! I hope you enjoyed this supplemental. If you want more of this fluffy content, let me know in the comments. I have more planned (including Evie and Cullen's wedding hehe), but I need to know if you are interested. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and joining me on this loving journey!
> 
> If you want to keep up to date, check out my [Tumblr](https://thejeeperswife.tumblr.com/) with all my crazy information about every fan fiction. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really enjoyed writing this story. If you enjoyed the chapter, please leave kudos, a comment, subscribe, and share. You all keep me writing! Thank you!


End file.
